Family Ties
by Wolf And The Moon
Summary: 8 years ago Naruto was stillborn and Kushina died shortly after. Until one day he resurfaces into his father's life. Watch as he learns to cope with his new world with the aid of his loyal friends and family, all while learning a bit more about what it means to be human, to live and to love. UNIVERSAL DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.
1. Chapter 1

For those of whom are interested: This is my second attempt at a Naruto based fiction work. For those who have read my other, "Hanyou Tails" I am sorry to say that I do not know what will become of it's fate.

I intend to keep writing this and updating weekly on a Friday afternoon, barring any interference.

The idea for this piece was derived from PudgyPudge's Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, which I greatly enjoyed. It got me thinking about the father/son relations in stories and after a bit of mulling my pen generated this. Kudos to PudgyPudge!

I will very well do what I please with this piece, I intend to deviate a fair amount from the anime but I do intend to keep some of my more preferred parts and adapt them, while some will become fixed points, ie; Team Seven and Kakashi.

Please do enjoy!

EDIT as of 3/10/2014 : Fixed issue with name of Tsume's partner.

* * *

><p>What if I told you that everything your eyes told you was not real? What if when you were a child whimpering about the monster under your bed, that he had just crawled out the window…<p>

There's far more to the world than meets your eyes…

* * *

><p>Minato Namikaze led out a heavy sigh. Then a sniff. Drip.<p>

He couldn't hold it. He couldn't have even stopped it if he tried. He wept as he held on tighter.

"Minato.."

"Kushina.." He barely could speak. Just choked it out..

"He would've been just like his father." Blood splattered out her mouth as a wheeze escape, "So.. Handsome…"

It came like a torrent. Every pent up emotion. Every sorrow and regret for things unsaid to her.

Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Honohakagure no Sato, fell to his knees, barely even hearing the voices of those around him.

"Name: Kushina Uzumaki."

"Time of Death: 12:08, October 10th."

"Age: 25, Female.."

* * *

><p>"Minato-kun…" Tsume looked at her childhood friend. He always wore that smile of his, even as the Hokage he always just seemed like that goofball child that they grew up with in the Academy and served with in the war.<p>

Even when it hurt him after such a long time, he kept it up. But Tsume knew better.

He looked up with his bloodshot eyes. It had been nearly eight years ago. Sometimes he used to blame the gods, and others he blamed his son, and then himself.

"Minato!" She clicked her fingers by his face, "Minato. You're going to want to see this."

* * *

><p>"Kurama? Is this it, the place I was born?" It asked excitedly. "It" of course belonging to the more humanoid of the companions. The youngest addition to the already small group. And the strangest.<p>

The boy bounced up and down, much to the amusement of the others. Mainly due to the fact that as he bounced with far too much energy, his small collection of tails wiggled and wagged, although, whether they truly wiggled due to his bouncing and wagged because of his excitement not many could say.

"Yes boy, this is where you where born." All those eight years ago the red fox thought to himself. All those years ago.. "Kuromaru, did Tsume-san say when _he_ would arrive?"

The third member of their party just looked towards the sky and settled on his haunches as the child began rummaging around the entrance of the house.

"Nervous much?"

In truth Kurama was nervous, and that was even more unnerving. But a deal was a deal.

"Noon."

"Hokage-sama, this way. They'll be around here." Naruto's little ears flicked at the sound of a new voice entering the clearing.

With a glance towards Kurama, Naruto decided they had to be staying here to meet them again.

Inuzuka Tsume and one other entered the clearing, although they didn't get very far before being tackled by a very excited blonde blur. The blonde child let out a laugh as he was picked up and spun about by the familiar Tsume.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto-chan!" She said as she put the boy down on the ground.

"I'm not that young anymore!" He pointed his finger at her and stomped his foot on the ground. "Huh?" He squinted at the blonde man just inside the clearing, blue jacket and pants covered in a white robe with a fire trim. "Who's the dude?"

Tsume gave him a gentle wallop on the head, "That "dude" is the leader of Konohagure no Sato. And he's here to see you."

"Eh?"

"You."

Seeing the blank look on his face she looked over towards Minato who took it as his cue to introduce himself. Bending his knees to see the boy face-to-face. "Konichiwa, Naruto-kun. My name is Namikaze Minato."

A moment of silence. And then Naruto's face beamed happiness.

Naruto launched himself forwards with all the strength in his legs. "Tou-chan! Tou-chan!" He chanted happily gripping onto the larger man's chest.

Minato gave Tsume a leveled look earning him a firm grin of amusement. "Tou-chan?" He mouthed to her, his eyes comically large.

She nodded in affirmation and gave a small wolf whistle.

"Ne, Naruto…" Minato question the boy as he attempted to sit up with the wriggling mass on his lap, but no avail, instead he settled for propping himself up on his elbows.

"I'm sorry Namikaze-san."

Naruto and Minato looked up at the fox slinking out from the bushes, both of them had equally dumb looks sketched onto their faces.

"Kurama..?"

"Kurama-san here raised Naruto for many years now. Until Kuromaru and I stumbled upon them earlier today."

"So he's..?"

"I am. Yes." He lowered his head, he had to do what was right, he was deeply attached to the boy but he had to be reunited with his real father.

Minato broke out into a grin, "Thank you, Kurama." He shakily placed a hand around his newly rediscovered son, "Thank you for letting me having my son back."


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to those who have given this work a chance and paid attention to my writings.

I hope this finds you in great health and so forth.

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS AND TRADEMARKS PERTAINING TO NARUTO IS PROPERTY OF THEIR OWNER(S)!**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat atop his new-found father's shoulders on the roof the Kage's Tower, his face printed in awe at the city before him, with all its hustle and bustle and constant goings-on, with a stretch of his neck Minato pointed out kids his own age playing in a small park, and the tell-tale signs of areas where Shinobi where currently practicing their techniques.<p>

Although both Tsume and Kurama were elated to see their companions happy and blissful, there was a sense of urgency for them to talk, and a rather heavy talk.

One's that likely conversation will be filled with strange questions and even stranger answers, the most glaringly obvious is, why does Naruto have those tails and ears?

Naruto fidgeted in the chair he was placed in, after what was hours of simple delight to him, was really mere minutes of daddy/son time, they had decided to get some answers. It was tense indeed, a palpable sense of it, dreaded memories and dreaded questions with their answers.

"So Kurama, how is Naruto alive?" Was Minato's first question, if any of his men had seen him, they would've simply assumed he was being their leader, but for someone like Tsume who knew him his entire life, she knew better, Naruto wasn't alive when he was born…

"Alive? Namikaze-san, I used my chakra to keep him alive in the first few years, after that I would hunt and bring him food. Taught him to walk and to talk, everything I could."

"That's not what I meant..." Minato whispered hoarsely, "He was born still, he had no heart beat and no color in his cheeks..."

Kurama's ear twitched, "That can't be... I heard him crying from within the shelter."

"It can't be…" Minato shook his head out, rapidly clearing his thoughts away from the morbid past. "So your chakra, it sustained him, yes? So his tails, ears, whiskers and little fangs are from that?"

"From what I understand yes that is the case. But I do not know what the long term effects are."

Minato waved it off with a simple hand gesture, he glanced over to his now sleeping son, it had been an energetic two hours for the boy and he was still young after all. "What will you do now?"

"..I do not know…" Kurama drawled, "I've been with him for so long now, it's just…"

"Stay with him." Minato said firmly.

"Excuse me?"

"Stay with him." Minato stated without missing a beat, "You've been a fixed figure in his life."

"You have my many thanks, Namikaze-san. I will gladly accept."

Tsume let out a whistle and scratched the fox behind his ears emitting a purr from the beast, "What is his name going to be, Minato?"

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." He glanced down to a small picture frame on his desk, "Kushina always wanted him to take my name. But her's was just as strong..."

'Uzumaki, hmm...' Kurama closed his eyes as Tsume continued her absent minded scratching, his eyes snapped open when sudden clarity dawned upon him.

Uzumaki!

"Uzumaki? His mother was an Uzumaki!"

Minato nodded solemnly. "I remember what became of Uzushire, tell me, did Konoha ever receive a copy of the Uzushire Scroll?"

"Not that I know of, no." He said shaking his head, "Kushina arrived shortly before the loss Uzushire. But I will ask Sarutobi-sensei if he knows of one."

While the group's conversation slowly returned to more mundane things Kurama's thoughts remained centered on Uzushire.

"_Uzumaki… He'll be a strong kit indeed. What's your plan Shinigami. Bringing a stillborn to life…? Allowing him to be sustained on my chakra when it would've been a mercy to have let it kill him..?_"

It didn't take much time for Naruto to settle down into his new house, of course some things would always be strange, like bed and little round dough things, which he had been told were called 'cookies'. But even the unusual things hadn't stopped him in jumping fully into his new life, he took like a fish to water when Minato introduced him to Sarutobi Hiruzen and he spent many of his days there when Minato had important Kage duties to attend and when he wasn't with the Sarutobi's he would be found at the Inuzuka kennels either rough housing with Kiba or helping out Kiba's older sister in the animal-clinic.

Even though Naruto tended to be quite warm towards the other children he wasn't the most outgoing of the lot, instead sticking close to Tsume's own son, Inuzuka Kiba and his ninken, Akamaru. He had of course become friends with nearly all the children in his age group, and he received much attention from the girls of all ages because of his ears and tails.

* * *

><p>"Naruto wake up! You're going to be late again!" Minato yelled from down the hall, "It's the genin exam day!"<p>

Naruto looked in the mirror for a final glance at his appearance. Spikey blonde hair, fluffy blonde ears and tails. Black shirt and knee length black pants, and blade sheathed over his shoulder.

With a heavy breath Naruto set out for his last day at the Academy, while he practically guaranteed a pass due to his rank within the class, he was slipping in behind at third, he and one Uchiha Sasuke were physically unbeaten by the other student and were known rivals, but when it came to tests no pertaining directly to combat Naruto found his weakness, unlike Sakura or even Kiba, he struggled to recall the information fully, placing his testing scores in the middle of the class

Kurama raised a wary eye at the assistant teacher, Mizuki. Three years ago he seemed fine – as 'fine' as a human that Kurama doesn't trust could be. But recently something was just off about him, his eyes kept darting out towards the windows, his heart rate was slightly elevated and he smelled of fear. Today was the worst yet, Kurama was sure that even Naruto would hear his thundering heart beat if he focused a little, but rather he focused on the test in front of him than a teacher he wasn't likely to interact with again after today. While Mizuki tended to be pleasant enough to the children, it was clear that his work in the classroom was penance for some minor crime or so, however Iruka tended to keep a tight ship and rarely called upon Mizuki except to hand out and collect papers.

With the tests done and collected Naruto and Kurama walked out into the field, "All right children, on to the next part of the exam. First, you'll be going through an obstacle course, then we'll move onto weapon techniques and then martial combat. Now the obstacle course is simple and you've all done it many times. Leopard crawl through the first section, scale the wall, over the pit and through the pole field." Iruka explained to them as the class lined up at the start of the course. "On my mark. Ready. Go!" He fired of a small smoke gun.

Naruto went full pace and dived into the first section, powerful pushes of his legs and pulling of his arms dragged him forward, coming up on his side was the Uchiha prodigy.

Grab, heave. Grab, heave. Grab, heave. Rapidly Naruto made his way up the climbing wall. "Hold on, Kurama."

He leapt onto the monkey bars, using his weight as a pendulum to carry himself over the bars.

He thudded to the ground and set-off into the pole field, dodging the poles as they came.

"First, Naruto, 32.2 seconds. Second, Sasuke 32.4 seconds. Kiba, 34 seconds." Mizuki recorded their times and position. Sasuke let out a low growl at being beaten by the blonde boy, he refused to be beaten. If he can be beaten then who will avenge that incident?

The student began using different weapons as per their instructions given, first round was shuriken throwing, which both Naruto and Sasuke scored perfect scores, followed by Shino, Kiba and Hinatta, the top five of physical students.

When it came to their sparring matches, Naruto's more aggressive attacks and fluid blocks left Iruka sporting a few bruises, although that is to be expected of a Kage's son. The same went for a now sulking Mizuki who had not only dealt with the Uchiha and his combat style but also the Jyuuken strikes from Hinatta, needless to say Mizuki was moody.

* * *

><p>Iruka was not a naturally proud man, but the one thing he did take great pride in was his class and his teaching, and once again, they did him proud. All of them passed their initially genin tests. All twenty seven of his class.<p>

He looked at the suggested class lists, while usually they would balance the teams with one scout, one assault type and one ranged type, this year had several clan members and a series of specialists. Regarding this the Hokage had personally asked Iruka to assign them in such a manner that the scouts, infiltration and assault types were kept together. Although it was only three squads in total a third of the class _were_ heavily inclined towards squad specialization. The combination of the Akamichi-Nara-Yamananka trio would prove to be a formidable infiltration and interrogation, while Hyuuga-Aburame-Inuzuka is a recipe for great tracking and capture squad, while the clanless Hanaro, and the two most powerful genin, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Pairing the heavy fighters and ninjutsu users with a genjustsu user would prove to be a very power heavy attack squad and knowing the stamina the boys have, it could prove to be a rescue squad too.

Signing off their teams as 10, 8 and 7 respectively he placed the document on his table and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt there was something off about the day in general. At first is he couldn't quite place it, but during the exams Mizuki was agitated, even though Kurama hadn't said anything Naruto knew the fox had also noticed it, subtle things, increased heart rate, shallow breath, darting eyes and sweat.<p>

And he was right, Mizuki was a chuunin, born after the third war he hadn't quite refined the art of keeping up your standards while under stress.

It was late evening when Naruto started following his old teacher, although he wasn't the only watcher, after seeing how agitated he was during the academy he had spoken to his father who assigned him first mission – strictly off the paper of course.

With Naruto in trail Mizuki entered the Kage tower, after wandering about for a several minutes simply being busy, with a quick glance over his shoulder he slipped onto the stairs until he found himself in Minato's office. With a final glance over his shoulder Mizuki hefted a scroll into the holder he had positioned over the small of his back.

Naruto watched as in his head a plan played out, Mizuki was heading to an old and abandoned training ground, silently slipping away Naruto headed towards the ground, logically if someone – especially a Shinobi-turned-thief – being incognito is important, logically he'd use the main entrance..

Mizuki dragged his eyes over the ground, the shack was just visible through the dense foliage.

Silently he begged he had not been followed, it would mean that his master would kill him, or mercifully one of the ANBU that is rumored to always remain in the Hokage's office.

A sudden pulse at his sides sent Mizuki jumping forwards out of habit, snapping him out of his worries. Someone had lain a trap.

And that someone had decided to fall behind Mizuki.

Mizuki was no slouch, let it never be said he hadn't earned his place as a chuunin by taking it easy. His fine tuned ears heard the dull scraping of steel against steel and the satisfying clang of steel clashing against steel as he parried the attacker's blade.

A small twisted smile grew on his face as his eyes drunk in who he was up against, "Naruto-kun, how nice to see you."

"Traitor." Naruto spat out, his body beginning to bend backwards as his large opponent forced his weight behind his defense.

Naruto span out to the side, collapsing Mizuki's weight advantage as his kunai slid down the length of the blade, with a flourish he brought it up his attack position.

Under normal circumstance a fresh genin attacking an experienced chuunin was either a sigh of true guts, or a death wish. But neither Mizuki nor Naruto held any illusions about the other. Naruto, the son of the Yondaime, trained by Tsume, Sandaime and the Yondaime was an excellent fighter for his age, but Mizuki had several years more experience and much more muscle on his frame.

Mizuki charged again, kunai and blade striking multiple times as the combatants danced and span around each other, each looking for some kind of weakness or flaw in their opponents style.

Mizuki grimaced as Naruto feinted to the right and followed up with a powerful pommel strike into his solar plexus, in his moment of disengagement Naruto jumped backwards entering into a flip before unleashing a set of shuriken, as the shuriken bit into his flesh he slumped to the ground his vision blackening.

The fading words from some ANBU were heard before he fully slipped under.

"You did very well for your age, Naruto-chan." Tsume praised the boy with a hand on his head. It was silently agreed within the Namikaze household; Tsume was very much the boy's mother figure, all things considered she was the only elder woman he really interacted with. "Don't you agree Minato-kun?"

Minato hummed out his agreement as removed the scroll from the unconscious traitor. With a small shock he spoke out, "This is the Forbidden Scroll... Inu, take him to Morino-san and see what he can find out who wanted this from our good teacher."

* * *

><p>One silver haired lazy jounin spoke, his hair shuffling as it defied gravity. "I'll take team seven, Minato-sensei. The Uchiha will need my help with the Sharingan if he awakens it." His one uncovered eye looked of his other two students. "And I could never pass up the chance to teach sensei's son. He won't kill me right?" He asked a little worriedly. Eliciting a chuckle from his teacher and colleagues.<p>

"No not yet at least, but hopefully he'll give you a run for your money." He said with a chuckle, news of the incident with Mizuki had spread rapidly and many took a great interest in the young boy. "Moving on, Asuma, you will be taking charge of Team 10, the Ino-Shika-Cho combination, Kurenai you will be responsible for Team 8."

"Now I assume you know what time you're expected to be at the Academy to pick up your new students?" It was confirmed with a series of small nods, "Good. Kakashi. Don't be late. Dismissed."

It was official, his son had just become a ninja, and there was no doubt in his mind that Naruto and his team could pass whatever test Kakashi had install for them. With a knowing smile Minato knew exactly what test they would have install for them.

Meanwhile, Iruka had just called out the make-up of team seven, earning him a series of squeals and shouts from the girls and several boys, with a grimace sketched into both the boy's faces they had parallel thoughts, namely, who will be our sensei?

With the general assignments of teams complete, Iruka dismissed the class, to his some surprise Naruto and his fox companion had decided to stay indoors while the other children were outside.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked warmly, "You staying inside?"

Naruto just nodded and looked out the windows.

"Something on your mind?"

"Kurama said it'll rain soon. I'd rather not get wet."

"Rain? But there's not a cloud in the sky today." With a glance out the window he confirmed there was indeed, not a cloud in the sky.

"I trust Kurama's nose better than my eyes." He answered simply.

"Say, Iruka-sensei…"

"Hmm? What's on your mind." He took a seat next to the boy, whose eyes were fixed out the window onto the sky.

"Have you.. Have you made a kill before?" He asked in a shaky tone, almost as if he was uncertain of his very existence.

Sighing Iruka began his tale, "Yes Naruto, I have killed. Once. And only once."

The silence and the distant look from Naruto made Iruka continue his story, "It was a mission, C-rank, didn't think it would be very hard. But there was a group of bandits blockading the road and they fired at us."

"We attacked, at the time. I didn't, didn't feel anything, I just sunk my kunai into his chest and shoved him off as he charged…"

"Turned out that he was an innocent, the bandits were a group of caravaners who thought we were the bandits. I retired from active mission duty after that mission."

"I don't want to kill sensei…" His hand tightened its grip on Kurama's back slightly, waking the fox up. "Yesterday, when I was fighting Mizuki… He gave off this... This thing, this feeling. He _wanted_ to kill me."

"It's called _killing intent_, Naruto. It's given off in battle when someone has complete and utter hatred for another. It isn't always hatred, it could be fear, jealousy even love."

The bell rang signaling the end of the students' lunch period, giving Naruto's shoulder a small squeeze he left the classroom while the earliest of arrivers had arrived.

A medium sized woman with vibrant red eyes and jet black hair walked in alongside a large muscular man with short black hair and stubble, a cigar held in his lips.

"Team ten, you're with me. Please follow me with haste." Naruto knew the man from the Sarutobi house, Asuma Sarutobi, son of the Sandaime and uncle to Konohamaru. He looked on at the man's new students, the lazy genius, Nara Shikamaru, the powerful big-boned-boy, Choji and the bossy mind-walker, Yamanaka Ino.

"Team 8. Come." This particular jounin Naruto did not recognize, but it was easy to assume she was not a close ranged specialist from her smaller stature.

Team by team the other students filtered out, until only one team remained, Team 7. By all means one of the most awkward team beginnings in the known history of Konoha… Vengeance driven teen who's only thought is defeating the boy across from him, who in turn, had his only thoughts on what is dad cooking for supper? While their third and ignored (for good reason) teammate was considering some highly un-youthful things about the two boys. With a quick wipe of her hand she got rid of the little trickle of blood that would be of any proof…

Tucking his book away the silver Cyclops stuck his head into the room. "Team seven I presume?" Seeing the simple nods he waved his hand for them to follow.

"Mou, I know of two of you, but you Pinky I can't say I've heard of before." Naruto trotted alongside his new captain, getting a good look at his face, while trying to find a way to see if he can get that mask of him…

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, as of today you are genin. Now let's introduce ourselves to each other just because. Namikaze, go."

"Eh." Naruto sucked in deeply, "My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. I am twelve years old-"

"Not like that you idiot." Kakashi gave him a gentle hit on the head, "Your likes, dislikes and dreams."

"Why don't you go first just to show us how, Sensei." Suggested Sakura.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many hobbies, and my dislikes are none of your business, and I think I've gotten too old to be pursuing a dream anymore."

"Well I like ramen. I like the stories that Otou-san and Kurama tell. I dislike traitors, murderers and rapists are the worst. And someday... I actually don't know."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything. I dislike my brother. And one day I'm going to kill him." Naruto shivered at the broody boy's words.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like," She glanced at both the boys rapidly, "I dislike bees and insects – they're so icky and if they touch you-"

"Sakura." Kakashi coughed, but she continued on her parade of insect-hate, "SAKURA!"

"Hmm. Oh sorry. And my dream for the future is... Well, I would like to see..." A trickle of blood slipped out her nose as the two boys backed away slightly from their strange teammate, who tended to suffer from random nosebleeds and blushes.

"That aside…" Kakashi said somewhat nervously. "Meet tomorrow at training ground 7. Hmm, let's say at about eight. Don't eat breakfast, and don't be late. Understand?" He stood to walk away from his squad, "Oh. Don't eat breakfast, you won't keep it down."

* * *

><p>"You're going to do what?" Minato looked at his subordinate with some surprise. "You've failed several other teams because they didn't have teamwork. And now you're just going to pass this team?"<p>

"That sums it up quite well."

Minato sighed, "You know it won't reflect well on either of us. I trained you and you're training my son."

"Mou sensei, you worry too much." He paged through an old photo-book he had, "They'll just have to show me how strong they are." His eye held a knowing smile as held out the book to Minato, showing him an old photo of a younger Kakashi and Minato holding out a pair of bells with a girl with brown hair and a young Uchiha boy.

"I see." A small smile tugged at his lips, "You're dismissed."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on the top of his father's head. Not his actual head of course, but the stone carving in the cliff. He sat their looking out to the stars as he so often did. Technically he wasn't supposed to, Minato didn't like it when Naruto was out unsupervised, even with Kurama with him. It was a sense of paranoia, granted he was well within his rights having lost the boy once before. But he knew he couldn't stop it, only Kurama had the skill to track the boy and wouldn't do it unless there was danger about.<p>

On nights like these, Naruto couldn't help it. It was a night when the wilderness called him, howling and crying out to every fiber of his being. He _had_ to be outside, he _had_ to be away from everything.

Like he had a beast slamming at the gates wanting to get out. It scared him, and it fascinated him at the same time.

Nobody knew, not even Kurama knew. And it was no recent development, Naruto had been dealing with the thing for as long as his memory spanned.

As the boy's eyes closed a final time that night, his weren't the only pair that stopped seeing for the time.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gatsuuga<em>!" Was all Kakashi's warning before two deadly cyclones tore their way towards, with a powerful kick he launched himself off the floor, Kakashi wasn't in the best of positions with his facing Naruto and Kurama while his back exposed to the forest. A forest in which a wild Sasuke and Sakura ran free.

Had Naruto attacked head on at the start of their little battle, maybe Kakashi could've delayed him long enough to remove Sakura and Sasuke from the fight, or if he hadn't been the first to attack. However given the time Naruto took before unleashing his assault several moves ago, it's safe to assume that he isn't working on his own in this aggressive endeavor.

"_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_."

The uncontained stream of fire engulfed the zone where Kakashi stood the instant before, a Sacrificial Log stood charred in his place.

Kakashi had a moment of respite as he hid in the trees away from the direct line of sight of the two boys. However his rest was short-lived as the tree branches were felled by a trio of incoming fuma-shuriken.

With one hand behind his back he lightly pulsed his chakra as a familiar grip popped into existence inside his hand.

A blade of light cut through the team's large shuriken leaving an unharmed and more heavily armed teacher, with a quick nod to Sasuke and the newly arrived Sakura they released a hail of kunai and shuriken as Naruto dashed off to engage Kakashi.

Unbelievably Kakashi felt pressed enough in that moment to raise his hitai-ate to reveal the red eye with three twirling tomoes – the Sharingan.

Naruto let out a snarl as he assaulted Kakashi with a series of attacks, blow for blow Kakashi matched him, either completely defending or riposting, leaving Naruto's defense open. He was toying with the boy while his team mates tried to maneuver around to flank the older shinobi.

Naruto made a stab towards Kakashi's stomach. With a flick of his blade the jounin sent his attacker wide. He grabbed his wrist, slammed his knee into his stomach. Kakashi grabbed the keeling boy and through him into the air, as he descended he smashed a chakra powered punch, sending him flying backwards towards the clearing.

Two more Kakashi's poofed into existence. The dopplegangers charged Sasuke and Sakura, pinning them down with blades against their chests as they backed into the trees. While the original put a foot on his mark's back.

In the entrance to the training ground a bell went off.

"Mou, noon already." Resealing his sword, he reviewed his team. "Powerful attack strategy, but Naruto that was centered around you a bit too much. Also, very little use of any ninjutsu or genjustsu." The pinned blonde let out a low animalistic growl.

"Sasuke, you've truly mastered the_ gokakyu_, well done. But you need to be more aggressive than that was, you and Naruto will form the bulk of the strength for this squad." The boy in question let out a "humph" and gave Naruto a sort of "I told you so" look.

"And Sakura, I'm sad to say that in your current situation you're not going to be very useful on an assault squad." The pinkette girl looked as if she was going to breakdown, as Kakashi continued to speak, "However, your very keen senses could and mental aptitude you could be a strong genjustsu user, allowing Naruto and Sasuke to dispose of enemies while they are unable to fight back."

"Congrats, you're officially team 7. As of tomorrow we'll start doing missions. Same time, same place. Ja-ne."

"What was that, Naruto?" Sasuke yelled out, "You'll take him? Didn't think so, Dope."

Naruto balled his fists and began walking away. He knew it was the easier of the two paths concerning the Uchiha and his ego. A little earlier he had found Sakura and then the Uchiha, with a bit of bickering they finally agreed to a plan, but Sasuke had backed out of his part at the last minute.

"Don't ignore me, Loser!" He yelled out again. "Don't ignore your betters!"

It wasn't teamwork. It was necessity. The Uchiha didn't like the Fox, and the Fox hated the Uchiha's eyes.

* * *

><p>Naruto spent the rest of the afternoon roaming the forests outside the high walls of Konoha, after several hours of being alone Naruto stumbled upon a bolt hole that smelled distinctly of foxes. It was in a small gap between trees, flanked by shrubbery the area had dappled sunlight.<p>

Taking a seat against a tree facing the bolt-hole, Naruto existed. Cleared his mind of everything but the sounds of forest.

The gentle winds. The movement of the leaves. The chirps and whistles of the birds. The chatter of the forest creatures.

For an unknown reason tears fell down the blonde fox-boy's face. Naruto opened his eyes, even through his blurred vision he could see the head of a small fox sticking out the bolt-hole.

Naruto held a hand out to the fox, unexpectedly it slinked slightly further out, its small nose sniffing and scenting the air. It gave his hand a series of quick sniffs while inching ever closer and closer.

As Naruto pulled his arm back it darted back into its hole, but after a few seconds it's nose was sniffing the air again, a few seconds longer and it was sniffing his hand. With a jump it pounced into his lap.

Naruto chuckled, he swore he could hear voices, but he knew better.

"Mister, what's wrong Mister." The fox's paw planted on his chest, it's whiskers tickling Naruto's chin, causing him to laugh. Naruto heard the imaginary voice laughing, "You're funny mister."

Naruto smiled, "I swear I can hear talking." He said to himself. Surely he was right? In the middle of the woods, away from any roads or known paths, there's no possible way that a kid could be talking to him.

"Ouch. What'dya do that for?" Naruto pulled his hand instinctually away from the fox who had just bit him.

"Sorry mister, but you were ignoring me." It pouted, "Why do you smell like fox, mister? Mommy says there aren't many foxes anymore, but what about you mister what do you say?"

'Okay' Naruto thought, 'I am not imagining things. Talking fox…'

"Excuse me..? Are you real?"

"Of course I'm real mister!"

Naruto laid his head back, "I'm going mental..." He moaned.

"Oi, Naruto, who you talking to?" Came Kurama's voice as he walked through the shrubbery hiding the area. "Oh."

"Whatd'ya mean, 'Oh?'. What's 'Oh?' about?"

"KU-KU-KURAMA-SAMA!" The fox squeaked in surprise.

"Naruto, you've been ignoring your host. I'm sorry he's human."

"My… Host..?" Naruto looked down on at the fox on his lap, "You mean him?"

Kurama nodded, "Open your ears Naruto."

Kurama's words made something click in the back of Naruto's mind. Ears… Voices…

"Eh." Blankness. "EEEHHH!" Shock. "YOU CAN TALK!"

Both the foxes laughed at Naruto's antics. "Yes mister. You're funny!"

"Kurama. The fox is talking." He stared on in shock at his old friend, "The fox is talking, it's talking!"

"Yes, yes Naruto. I do too. What's your name kit?"

"Sora, Kurama-sama."

"Hmmm. Sora-kun, bite him again please. Gently does it, just to snap him awake."

As commanded the fox nipped Naruto once again. "So, Sora, huh? It goes with your eyes." Naruto commented.

Sora's name was quite apt indeed, like Naruto, he sported a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Now Sora, would you like to know why Naruto over here could hear you?"

"Oh yes please Kurama-sama! Momma always told me stories about the forest but never said anything about the humans."

"Naruto, how were you raised?" Kurama asked him.

With a furrow in his brow he answered, "You used your chakra to keep my vital systems running until I could eat solid food, I don't understand how that-"

"Shush and listen, Naruto." Kurama instructed him, "You see, Sora, all living things create an energy called "chakra", you, me even humans like Naruto. But you unlike Naruto and I haven't tapped into your chakra."

"When Naruto was a baby I found him, and I pumped my chakra into his system. So now, he had his own chakra being developed, and mine inside his system too."

"And because of that chakra he's developed some things that other humans don't." Kurama finished up his little lecture, to the fascination of both Sora and Naruto.

"How long were you supporting me on chakra?"

"About four years. You we're born with the whiskers oddly enough."

"Four years!" Naruto was shocked, "Babies start eating solid food after six months!"

Kurama waved him off, "So? I don't know much about human babies. Besides, I know you're fond of the side effects."

"Heh, yeah." He said while scratching behind his left ear, "The ears are cool too."

"Kurama-sama, why does Momma say humans are bad if you've got a pet human?" Sora asked innocently.

"Hey! I'm not his pet. He's my pet."

"Hey! He's not my pet. He's my –" They spoke simultaneously, "Wait, I'm your what?" Kurama gave Naruto a long look. Earning him a wide grin. "Oh no. no, no, no. Bad Naruto. Naughty."

"Oh come on Kurama, you've been living with me for five years now." He teased the fox.

Kurama felt a sweatdrop form as his ears and eyes flattened comically, "You know, sons live with their fathers…"

"Oi no fair!" Naruto pouted in a mock-sulky manner. "To answer your question Sora, a lot of the humans like to wear your coats over their own."

"Will..." Sora gulped, "Will momma be okay… She's been gone for hours now… She's never been gone so long before…"

Kurama gave Naruto a serious glance. "Stay here with Sora. I'll be back as soon as I can, if it gets dark before I get back, take him with you."

The little fox kit whimpered, "Momma…"

Naruto cradled the whimpering kit against his chest, rocking Sora to sleep as Kurama set off.

Kurama raced through the forest following a very weak scent of fox. It wasn't uncommon for foxes to go vast distances while hunting, but Sora's words had pushed something in his mind.

There was a time when he wouldn't do anything like this, just like he had intended to do with Naruto, just have let the kit starve to death and be done with it. But Naruto, he survived his chakra, he changed Kurama and now he just couldn't let Sora, or any of his kin just die.

* * *

><p>It wasn't unusual for Naruto to go out without warning and return at his own behest, what was unusual however, was for the smiling blonde child to return without his smile, strange still was the somber mood he brought in with him.<p>

In truth, Naruto, Kurama and Sora had just returned from outside the walls. Despite Kurama's best efforts he hadn't been able to help Sora's mother as he had discovered her scent covering a trap and later found her body on a hunter's wagon headed to the capital city.

With sorrow in their hearts they headed home.

Minato looked up from his desk when he heard a small voice from just inside the door, "Hmmm, what's wrong, Naruto. You seem down."

The blonde boy nodded his head, peeling his hands away from his chest he exposed the fox to Minato, "He lost his mother to pelt hunters."

"Oh." Minato's voice fell, "What are you going to do with him, he is a wild animal after all."

"Can… Can we keep him?" Naruto's eyes pleaded more than his voice, not a pitiful type of pleading, a proud and hopeful type.

With a shallow sigh Minato weighed his options in his mind, while he did want to do everything he could to make his son happy, however he did just ask to keep a wild animal as a pet.

The intercom connecting the secretary to the Hokage crackled to life, "Hokage-sama, Inuzaka-san is here to see you."

The door was slammed open and a mildly upset Tsume walked in, "MINATO!" She roared, "Those damned hunters nearly took out one of my dogs again!"

"They killed Sora's mother too!" Naruto piped up, still holding the sleeping kit against his chest.

"Sora?" Both adults said in confusion.

Naruto nodded.

"Naruto-kun, when did you name him?"

"I didn't." Naruto answered Tsume, "He told me when Kurama and I found him."

"He can talk?" Naruto shook his head, "Then you can understand him?"

Minato scoffed, "Tsume that's ridiculous. Inuzuka's only understand their ninken from being exposed and sharing chakra… Oh."

Tsume nodded, "Sharing chakra from birth they develop the connection to our ninken."

"That's what Kurama said."

"I wonder…" Tsume scratched under her chin, and then grew serious, "Fix this Minato, get those hunters out of Konoha territory! Naruto, come with me, we'll need to get Sora checked up before he can legally stay in Konoha."

Minato sighed deeply, being Hokage was hard work…

* * *

><p>"You two are late!" Sakura yelled at the lazy, smut reading pervert and the tailed blonde in his wake.<p>

"Mou, it's fine." He pocketed his little book, with a rummaging sound he pulled out a mission scroll. "D-rank for today, your first mission, _exciting_." He said sarcastically. "Alright, Naruto read."

Naruto opened the scroll and read through the instructions of the given mission. "We're weeding a farm?" Naruto asked in surprise.

With his visible eye shining and a finger raised to the sky, "It helps build teamwork and gives you three sometime to get to know each other better."

"Buuuut Sensei, we've been together since the academy!" Whine Sakura as Kakashi set out to their destination.

"Yes but how many times have you fought alongside each other?"

Sakura remained silent.

"How many times have you had to rely on your class mates to cover your weakness while you cover theirs? Or do you already know how Naruto and Sasuke think and you know when to enter combat to help them?"

"Ermh, never?"

"Exactly." Kakashi said coldly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."<em> Two extra Naruto's pooped into existence alongside the original.

"Alright nicely done, Naruto." Praised Minato, "I always thought you had trouble with the standard _Bunshin_. Good thing Sarutobi came up with the idea."

Naruto let lose a massive grin, "Yeah, this technique is awesome!" He jumped into the air giving his dad a high five.

"I'll be honest Naruto, I didn't expect you to get it this quickly."

"And why is that, Minato-sama?" Kurama spoke from his rather comfortable spot in the shade of some trees.

"It takes most jounin several weeks just to be able to form a single _Kage Bunshin_ and several more days to be able to maintain it." The man thought to his own training with the technique, after finally managing to form one, he very promptly passed out onto his own teacher. "I want to see something, Kurama, please go fetch Kiba and Tsume."

The fox let out a grumble, something about someone of his rank being used as a messenger, "Oh and bring Sora!" Minato added with a smile.

It had been a few days since Sora was checked up and had his shots, to both his and Naruto's disappointment, he wasn't allowed to stay with the said boy, given the fact that both Naruto and Minato couldn't stay at their house to look after him, and Kurama would be out with Naruto on missions.

Despite not being with Naruto, the young fox kit had taken quite a shine to some in the Inuzuka compound.

After a few minutes Kurama returned with Tsume, Kuromaru, Kiba, Akamaru and Sora in tow.

"Ohayo Minato, you called us?" Tsume stood next to the blond, Kiba's jaw hit the floor at his mother's familiarity with their leader, "Close your mouth, pup, you'll catch flies."

Sure Kiba knew that his mom had attended the academy with him, knew that she had a little crush on him at the time. He had met him once or twice, but had never actually seen the two interact before. At least not so casually.

"Naruto just managed to do the _Kage Bunshin_, without any of the known side effects."

Tsume let out a whistle, "Well done kiddo. Kiba, you should train more like this one!"

Kiba groaned at the comparison but shut his mouth when his mother gave him certain look.

"That's quite the impressive feat, Naruto. That still doesn't answer why you called us here."

"How many of your clan techniques does he know?"

"Hmmm." Tsume tapped her foot on the ground a few times, "_Gatsuuga _and _Shikyaku no Jutsu_. But _Shikyaku no Jutsu_ didn't work with him, he isn't Inuzuka blood after all."

"And the _Jujin Bunshin_?" Inquired Minato.

"Kurama wouldn't do it." Tsume paused when Kurama let out a small growl, "But I doubt it would've worked, it too requires Inuzuka blood, _Gatsuuga_ is just speed and control alongside a partner."

"Good, good. Back to training. Kiba, get in gear you're up next!" Minato shouted out.

* * *

><p>"No!" Naruto yelled out, "Not another one! C'mon ya Old Goat! Give us a C-rank!"<p>

Kakashi turned a page in his book, knowing the those gathered today this would take a while. Somewhere down the line it had become habit for Kakashi to fetch a mission before going to meet his team, and somewhere along the line Naruto caught on and started meeting Kakashi there instead of with the team. And that of course led to Naruto complaining that their missions were boring. Kakashi couldn't agree more.

"NARUTO!" Iruka bonked the boy on his head, leaving a large swelling. "Show some respect to Sandaime-sama!"

"OI!" Yelled out a small boy, "You leave Boss alone!" The spoken boy charged forwards with a set of wooden kunai, before getting caught in his overly long blue scarf and rolling to the feet of Kakashi.

At this moment another participant entered, "YOSH! What unyouthful acts are you committing by rolling up this child!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "You say something, Gai?"

Said Gai fell to the floor with needles sticking out his back, a stream of tears fell down his face, "So hip… So cool…"

"ENOUGH!" Roared the Sandiame, silencing everyone and snapping Gai back to normal.

"Naruto, you get your C-rank if it gets you to just shut up."

"YES!" Naruto jumped into the air, "GAI! HIGH FIVE!" He said without thinking, the large green man and tailed blond connected hands. Kakashi, Iruka and Hiruzen looked on in shock as Gai's green spandex moved, _literally_, grew off Gai and onto Naruto's hands.

Naruto, who had now noticed the invasion of spandex started running around yelling loudly for the adults to help him, before crashing into the door and promptly passing out, the spandex having lost its host's youthfulness let out a small screech began to wither away.

Kakashi took a small step away from Gai…

* * *

><p>Kakashi arrived at his team's bridge, unlike normal he had Naruto –who was still unconscious- on his back. "Good news everybody!" Kakashi spoke with a particular tone that turned even Sasuke's head towards him.<p>

"We're going on a mission!" His visible iris shifting into a 'u' shape. Sakura and Sasuke groaned.

"A C-rank."

"C-rank?" Sasuke asked tentatively. "What's our mission?"

"Don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know!" Screeched out Sakura.

"Well Naruto has the scroll and he is the one that always reads it out so…"

Sakura felt her palm hitting her own face, in the off distance came a "FacePalm!"

"Wakey Wakey Naruto." Kakashi said, tipping to blond off his back into the waiting river below. Much to the surprise of those gathered the unconscious blond hit the water on all fours…

And stayed there.

Slowly his eyes opened, left… Then the right.

"Oi, Kakashi! Why are you staring?" Naruto asked, not yet quite realizing where he was.

Kakashi blinked. Sakura blinked. Sasuke blinked. And then a splash was heard followed by a series of garbled cries and a sodden blond charging out of the water and tackling Kakashi.

"Damnit Naruto calm down!" Kakashi picked up the blond boy by the collar of his clothing, "We have a mission."

Naruto's eyes grew wide, "Oh yeah, that C-rank one! Where was that scroll…" He rummaged around in his weapons pouch until he found it. "Here it is!"

With a flourish Naruto opened the scroll and started reading to himself.

"Huh, well this is simple. 'Kashi-sensei, we're escorting a caravan between the capitol of Hi no Kuni and Kusa no Kuni." He paused when Kakahsi held his hand out, silently expecting Naruto to pass the scroll which he did. "Aren't missions like that B-ranked? Between allied states?"

"Hmmm. Normally yes, but it seems like this is just a merchant caravan that's worried about attack because of the recent instability of Kusa's shinobi. Luckily for us, both sides favour Konoha and have mutually agreed to leave us out of the conflict. We can pass through unhindered."

"Get your equipment. It'll be over a month of travelling, when you're packed, make sure to meet me at the gate at noon."

* * *

><p>My thanks for reading, it would be nice to hear your thoughts! Until next Friday comes along!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo everyone, come one and come all, and read, its friendly for all!

Firstly I'd like to apologize for the late update. I've just been a tad busy and in all honesty; writing this chapter kinda sucked. I don't feel this lives up to the full potential of what I had planned, especially the last few parts.

But onwards it must go. Now to answer a review.

(1) Deathgod wrote "...one more thing why is the nine tails so nice to him n what is this deal that was made with the god of death is he the olny god that has something to do with this plan." Yes, Kurama is good to him he raised him and to a degree thinks of him as a son. The deal that Kurama spoke of was to met the Yondaime.

If I feel that a review has asked a question pertaining to something that is slightly ambiguous I will answer it, however I truly have no intention of answering every question based review.

* * *

><p>An eager team Seven awaited the eventual arrival of their sensei, each had their own personal kits for their first mission outside of Konoha's walls.<p>

Naruto, had opted to adopt something slightly different, while still wearing his normal black vest and pants, he had added a set of gloves that covered only his palms, his hitai-ate tied around his left arm. Strapped to his back he had his usual sword and an additional two fuma-shurikens.

Sasuke and Sakura had remained more or less the same, aside from Sakura carrying an extra pouch with the hospital's insignia on it.

"All ready?" Spoke Kakashi as he walked towards the silent group. "Alright, so it's a seven day walk from Konoha to the capital. And from the capital it's another two weeks walk to Kusa's capital."

"All clear, Kakashi." The gate guard waved them through after checking their details and mission clearance.

"While we're on our way there we will have to do some training." The two male members of the group stepped up pace and looked eagerly at their teacher.

"Every night when we stop to make camp you will be responsible for several things. Naruto, you make sure all the tents are pitched, Sakura you're on cooking duty and Sasuke, you'll be setting basic traps and alerts for security. After that, I'll start teaching you something new, when you've mastered that, you get something new."

"All right let's keep moving, we've got a lot of ground to cover."

* * *

><p>Minato was once again not a happy man. He was set on edge the entire evening, just something irked him about almost all those he interacted with.<p>

In truth he was simply nervous, let it not be said that Minato was a very protective father, today signaled Naruto's first real mission, while in reality it would be safe seeing as only common bandits plagued the roads, and in addition his team had Kakashi, someone Minato had personally trained after the death of his two comrades.

Yet nothing could really keep his worry in check. Guess some people are just like that?

* * *

><p>"We're doing what?" Sakura asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice.<p>

Flipping a page in his book Kakashi calmly spoke, repeating himself to his genin once again, "You'll be practicing tree climbing. Without your hands!" With the application of some genjustsu his pupil curved and smiled at the young trio.

Sasuke's eye twitched, "How? Is that even possible!"

"Ne, Sasuke, I can't tell what's worse, the book or the genjustsu." Naruto whispered to his team mate, eliciting a chuckle from both the boys.

"If you two are quite done." Kakashi said sternly, "The tree walking exercise is an important technique to learn for its purpose is two-fold."

He raised a finger, "One. It acts as a chakra control exercise."

He raised a second finger, "Two. It'll allow you to travel faster and over more difficult terrain with greater amounts of ease."

"Watch." He instructed them, placing a foot against the bark of the tree. A small breeze emanating from around his foot indicated chakra was being pushed out the appendage. "It's quite simple really. All you do is use your chakra to stick to the tree. Here, take these." He threw kunai towards his students, "Use them to mark how far up you got every time you run up."

Taking a back seat he allowed his genin to begin their training. After several steps Naruto and Sasuke blasted off their trees, Sasuke had a knowing look in his eyes and ran again reaching slightly higher before blasting off again.

Meanwhile Naruto had taken to sitting in a lotus position in a sort of meditative trance, the lack of Kurama on his lap indicated he intended to continue training as soon as he had come to a conclusion.

Two popping sounds were Kakashi's indication of _Kage Bunshin_ coming into existence. Turning his head away from Sakura, who had nearly reached the top of her tree by simply walking up it. He saw the trio of Naruto's running up the same tree. One _Kage Bunshin_ ran out of steam and dispelled while the other blasted off the tree and dispelled.

Naruto gave the tree a look as he ran again, on his third try matching where Sasuke had reached on what must've been about his sixth or seventh.

"Sensei!" Sakura called from the top of her tree. "I did it sensei."

"So you did, Sakura. Well done. Now keep doing it until we finish for the day."

"But sensei…" She stuttered, "If I keep going my hair will get messed up and I'll get all smelly and..."

"Sakura!" Kakashi snapped. "I don't care. You **will** train or we **will** turn around for Konoha tomorrow morning and you **will** be sent back to the academy. Am I understood." Kakashi allowed a bit of his killing intend to leak out just to prove his point.

In all his years he had never seen real fangirl-shinobi. And if anyone had asked him his opinion on it, he did not believe that students who only achieved in the written parts of the Academy deserved to become shinobi. But the truth of the matter was they were there to be cannon fodder should Konoha be attacked. But they didn't need to know that, and if he had his way, no team mate of his would be either cannon fodder or a fangirl of anysorts.

"Man that was a long walk." Complained Naruto, Sasuke grunted in agreement massaging the back of his leg.

By the time the group had reached the rural farmsteads of the Capital, it was already midday.

"Usually that would take a set of Chuunin about two and a half days," Kakashi explained simply, "Most shinobi use a combination of what you've learned over the last week and chakra enhancement to move faster." He let out a small giggle as he turned the page in his ever constant book.

"Ero-sensei…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Hmm, what was that, Naruto?" Said Kakashi as he slipped into Gai's signature "Nice Guy Pose"

The rest of the team face vaulted as they heard Naruto's reply of, "So hip… So cool…"

Sasuke could've sworn that Naruto's black shirt had a hint of green growing from around his chest area.

Kakashi clapped his hands together, an air of seriousness descended around the young team, "We're here, almost. Once in the city we'll meet up with our employer. It's likely he'll set out tomorrow morning, which gives you guys sometime to rest and recover."

"Konoha shinobi-san!" Kakashi looked downwards to see a young boy pulling on his trouser legs, "Kiguya-san is this way!"

After a few more minutes of traveling they reached their destination as according to their guide.

With a gentle hand ruffling the boy's hair, and aged man stood with a grin on his face, his face was wrinkled, framed with dull grey hair the was attached to his head in a mope of wisps before coming together in a loose ponytail.

Standing to his moderate hight, slightly shorter than Kakashi, the group could see his camo cargo pants, white shirt with a red waist coat worn over.

"Ano, are you the shinobi I hired from Konoha?" If there was any doubt, his voice eradicated it that instant he started talking, this was a man who was not in the "Springtime of Youth", he was infact, in his mid fifties.

"Yes we are," Kakashi gave a small bow, "Your request didn't have a name attached, who may you be?"

"Please, call me Kiguya. And yourselves?"

"Hatake Kakashi, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and Kurama. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. We're Konoha's seventh genin team. You're in good hands."

"I'm glad, I'm glad." Kiguya spoke with a bob of his head, "If you could, do you think you could help me pack the cart? And of course I'll be accommodating you between the two capitals."

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_." An additional two Naruto's came into existence.

Kiguya clapped his hands together, "That is a neat trick indeed, indeed. Okay, you two," He pointed to the additionals, "Can you managed that pile over there? Uchiha and Haruno, please bring these items from the back of the warehouse. And you two if you'd please load what they bring in. Largest things first at towards the back, and smaller ones on top and be careful when lashing it down."

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, a feral looking genin is both cursing and praising his luck.

Why?

Because he was busy training with the Yondaime. Although, it wasn't personal training.

Minato had taken to wandering the parks and training grounds with Sora several days after Naruto left, and on this particular day he just so happened to walk right into team eight's afternoon training.

At first he simply watched from a distance, after seeing the team take a few blows from the genjustsu-heavy Kurenai and a short exchange of clan jutsu Minato decided to make himself known. Namely by plunging a fully formed Rasengan into the middle of the trio closing in on their sensei.

With a simple, "Gomen, Kurenai. I will be your opponent. I have three bells. The four of you must try your hardest to get them. You will fail if you do not attempt to kill me."

The entire of team eight felt what was a crushing defeat, Shino lay winded, Kurenai and Hinata where dangerously low on chakra and Kiba was barely standing, yet true to Inuzuka stereotypes, the boy wouldn't –or rather couldn't stay down- with ever punch or missed kick he became slightly more feral, slowly becoming more like a berserker.

Kiba faced down Minato, leveling his breathing he gathered his chakra and tethered some of it into Akamaru.

"Gatsuuga!" The two cyclones tore their way towards Minato in a pincer formation.

Minato narrowed his eyes as the attack approached. Three meters. Two Meters… One…

He could feel the gusts of sharp wind generated from the rapid turning against his body.

Half a meter…

Using pure speed alone Minato blurred out of sight, ducking under the boy and his dog's attack he delivered a powerful upper cut into one of their stomachs.

After receiving damage the technique sustaining the feral pair disengaged.

Landing on the ground with a thud Kiba attempted to get up, but his arms collapsed underneath him before his eyelids started closing as he lost consciousness.

"Ano… Hokage-sama… Kiba… Kiba-kun is wa-waking up…"

With bleary eyes Kiba looked around where ever he was, definitely not the training ground, seeing as there were now walls and the smell of tea in the air. Taking a breath and a few blinks of his eyes he started to recognize where he was.

The Hokage's office.

"Good to see you've woken up, Kiba-kun." After seeing the boy sit up from his earlier position he offered him tea, which Kiba accepted without word. "Now, you all fought very well, but I am worried about something. Kiba and Hinata are mainly taijutsu users, yet you Kurenai are genjustsu. So from now on I will be training your entire team in the afternoon."

"Sadly, this means that you will not be undertaking any c-ranks until I am comfortable with your progress. This includes you Kurenai. In addition, I would like to see you all take up some form of weapon technique. While this is not a requirement in my training, it may someday save your lifes."

"Dismissed."

* * *

><p>A second ago Team Seven and Kiguya were walking peacefully. A second later three swords tore through Kakashi's chest.<p>

Smoke filled the air, courtesy of a smoke bomb from Naruto. A pair of clones grabbed Kiguya, drawing him into the protection of the newly assumed triangle of shinobi pinned against the cart.

Silence.

The Naruto's flicked their blades upwards, defending from the simultaneous thrusts from their assailant. Rapidly creating another trio of Kage Bunshin, the new Naruto's unclipped the Fuma Shuriken from their backs.

With a collection of powerful hurls they sent the shuriken into the slowly dissipating smoke.

Unluckily for one of the trio, the eviscerating blades of the shuriken sliced cleanly through his stomach, both he and his bowels fell to the floor.

"Bandits." Sasuke commented on their opponents. "Probably shinobi who never could complete the program."

"Or we walked right into a civil war…" Naruto added.

"Sensei said that both sides wouldn't attack Konoha nin!" Sakura interjected.

"Maybe there's a third side?"

The remaining two opponents slowly closed in.

"Kurama!" Naruto broke into a charge. "Gatsuuga!"

As Naruto and Kurama tore their way into an aggressive offense, Sasuke ground his teeth, thoughts of vengeance and the growing gap between him and Naruto.

A fang passed over an opponent's head, he ducked, before coming into full contact with another, the force causing him to swing around, his sword flailing blindly .

The wild blade dug deeply into the oncoming fang, with a slight cry Naruto barreled out of his attack. Landing on the ground Sakura could see the slash from his shoulder downwards into his chest.

After drilling his second attack into their chosen opponent Kurama rushed to the boy's side.

Sasuke engaged the other man shortly after Naruto took his firsts steps.

Using a kunai he blocked the swing. Spinning into his opponent, he slammed his elbow into his chest, only to have it blocked by an open palm.

Sasuke was forced back, falling onto his hands he launched a powerful spinning kick at his closing opponent.

With a slight grunt the man grabbed Sasuke's legs. Only for Sasuke to drop his weight and roll forward, the attacking man lurched forwards and was propelled down, landing with a crack onto the ground.

Landing smoothly Kakashi looked over his team, "Well fought you three. Now, let's see who our lovely little opponents were."

Kakashi pulled up his hitia-ate, once again revealing his Sharingan, he lifted the disemboweled and dying man's head, the pair made eye-contact for a second before the man collapsed to the ground, dead.

"We should head back while we still can." Kakashi spoke in a grave tone. "A third party entered the war sometime ago."

"They're strongly anti-konoha. They're few in number, but those of higher rank are immensely strong."

"I'm very sorry Kiguya-san, but it isn't wise for me to allow-"

"We'll continue." Spoke a now sitting Naruto, he held his shoulder where the blade had cut him, he had since stopped bleeding and had almost completely healed. "It might just be a routine resupply, but those supplies keep civilians alive in wartime."

Sasuke's voice entered into the conversation, "He has a point sensei, let's just finish the mission. It's better than reporting a c-rank delivery as failed."

Kakashi pinched his nose, logically completing the mission was fine, the chances of running into an enemy shinobi was relatively low. But heading into unknown territory is dangerous, while the risks outweighed the benefits of completing the mission it did give Kakashi the chance to snoop around and find out more about the third member in the civil war.

"Alright fine. We will continue the mission. It's three days until we arrive at Kusa's capitol. Until then, you're all on high alert. Double the traps, and two on watch at any given time. Got it?"

A series of bobbing heads agreed with his commands.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>The following three days passed quickly, due to the presence of the cart, the team was forced to stay on the larger main roads. Despite being very obvious targets for groups trying to overthrow the current reigning monarch, neither the road nor the surrounding areas was touched by the civil war.<p>

Upon entering the outskirts of the capitol city something became painfully obvious.

The war had reached here.

The walls surrounding the city had large dark stains from where a fire had charred and burned the stone. Large swathes of the farmland and outlying areas had been reduced to rubble and dead bodies had been moved into stacks and burned.

The gates to the city and several breaks in the wall had barricades set up, trenches had been dug up, and assumedly they held sharpened sticks to impale anyone unlucky enough to fall into them.

Naruto let out a small whistle at the scale of the destruction. Although he knew he was in a warzone, he –his other genin teammates- could imagine that it would've been this destructive to the city.

Kiguya had grown cold and silent as they slowly picked through the outskirts. Even the usually uncaring Kurama seemed almost mournful about the loss of life.

As the squad neared the gate, a yell rang out and several dozen men ran out from within the city, several of the men knocked arrows, taking aim at the oncoming group.

"Halt. Who goes there?" Called out one of the men. He was a tower of a man, built broad shoulders and a large chest. A scar ran down his face, narrowly missing his eye. His hair done in a short style with it being kept uniform. He wore his an odd style of heavy armor with a small cape attached to it.

"We're Konoha shinobi. Bringing a trader to the city on an escort mission." Kakashi answered the man.

Both captains studied each other for several moments, in which silence was their mode of communication.

"Approach with your hands in the air. We'll search you, if you're clean you're welcome in our city with open arms." The large man jerked his head towards some of his men, who tentatively crept forward, their swords at the ready.

Naruto let off an instinctual growl when he was forcibly stripped of all his weapons and roughly handled when searched.

"Hey boss. Isn't this a Kusan made sword?" Questioned the man searching Naruto.

While the captain hefted his sword and sauntered over, Sasuke was staring bloody murder at his searcher, a girl several years older than him who insisted on leaving her hands lingering in certain areas for more than what was welcomed by him.

Grasping the hilt of the sword, the captain of the gate guards gave it a few heavy swings before giving it a look with a critical eye.

"Good eye kichi. Yeah it's Kusan. But just standard Kusan Shinobi fair. Nothing great. Where'd you get it kid?" He gave Naruto an uneasy look.

"My father gave it to me two years ago."

"They're all clean captain." Came a call from one of the men as he climbed off the cart.

"Good. Welcome Konoha shinobi and merchant to the capital of Kusa!" The captain exclaimed jovially, he handed back Naruto's sword and continued. "Now, we do have some laws to obey, firstly please restrain from using any of your shinobi techniques while inside the walls and please do not be outside of your shelter from after eight at night to six the following morn."

"Now I'll need your names before allowing you inside the official city, and from there one of the men will escort you to where you will be staying. Let's start with the blondie first."

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and companion Kurama. Pleased to meet you." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hatake Kakashi, with subordinates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." He pointed them out respectively. "And we have been escorting Kiguya-san for business."

The captain shook his glumly, "You won't find much profit here. Most of our people have no money nor much to barter with."

"That aside, I am Kai. Captain of the guard in the capital. We've been on an alert ever since there was an attack several days ago. You can see the damage it caused to us."

Slowly the group got moving as Kai continued with his tale of recent history, "About a week ago some of my men were ambushed in an attack. Mixed with rumors that there was another party entering the war, we got as many people inside the walls. Three days ago we were attacked."

"It was chaos. We lost our leader in the attack, we really aren't sure what to do now. Until the civil war is finished we are trying our best to survive. But then again last night, another attack. Bandits this time."

"What can you tell us about the civil war on this end, Kai-san?" Kakashi asked coolly.

"Well, both sides had issues with the diaymo. And there were two candidates for the post to replace him. And seeing as the shinobi village here was run as a coalition the disagreement caused a split."

"Personally I think it was a bid for power. Both goverernors are powerful shinobi, but if the one became a diaymo and the co-leader of a hidden village, he would have immense control over his partner."

"And the third group? What about them?" Kakashi pressed for more information.

"We know nearly nothing. They just one day started pressing on both sides of the war."

"Previously, seeing as the hidden village was destroyed in the initial bouts of combat, the capital would've become the seat of power. But now… With this new group on the prowl for all I know we could be sporting some unknown flag by the end of the week."

"Are they truly that powerful?" Sasuke chipped in.

"They're monsters." Kai shuddered a bit, "There was only about a hundred of them, but those men could turn into some form of devil at will... Slaughtered my men they did."

Kakashi scratched his chin, and let out a small hum. "Expecting any attacks any time soon?"

"None of my men have gone missing, but we will be prepared none the less. You'll be staying here for the duration of your visit. If you need me I'm likely to be at the gates. If you want to train somewhere ask one of the guards to escort you to an area. For now I must bid you farewell"

With a small bow the large man named Kai left the group and a cart in front of a rundown building.

To Naruto's sensitive nose the building smelled like a garbage dump mixed with the scent of hospital detergent. He pinched his nose as he took the first steps towards the door.

Giving it a push it creaked open, glancing around for a bit he found the power-box and turned on the mains. The old gas fridge and an extracter fan whirred to life with power restored to them.

"Ne, Kaka-sensei this place stinks." He called out to his teacher, as he walked in further Sasuke and Sakura poked their heads inside. It appeared to be a main meeting hall, flanked by a kitchen which ran into a dining room, on the opposite end of the meeting hall was a small seating area which lead into four bedrooms.

Kiguya stuck his head in joining in on the exploring of their temporary residence. After looking at several points in the architecture he opened his mouth.

"This is a Kusan house-arrest prison." He spoke grimly, "There was a time when Kusa was flourishing with many tourists walking its streets."

"Mou, that aside. Kiguya-san. Will you require our help conduction your business here?" The man in question shook his head, "Hmm. I don't think it's wise to train in-case there is an attack. However. At all times, just for safety, I want one of you with Kiguya. The other two are free to do whatever they desire provided you stay within the laws of the city and their walls. Understood?"

* * *

><p>Sweat dripped down Naruto's brow. Earlier he had been dutifully training under Kurama's eyes. Yet one of the gate guards from the previous day had spotted him and, he challenged him to a duel, and sadly the guard had lost.<p>

And now, on the following day Naruto had been facing off against increasingly strong members of the populace who had decided that Naruto and his training was to be made into a sport.

After defeating yet another opponent he gained the attention of Kakashi and Kai. After several more opponents, much to the dissatisfaction of the crowd and local gamblers, the pair had cleared the crowd insisting the boy must train.

And now even later on that day – The team's second evening in Kusa- Kai had requested a duel, it wasn't like his subordinates who always sounded put off by seeing someone half their age wielding a sword, Kai had been more care-free about it.

And for good reason. He used a massive Zweilhander, it was unlike anything Naruto had ever seen. If the pure weight of the blade alone didn't deflect a blow, then unnatural grace and fluid-like movements that he pulled off with the blade would have finished Naruto off several times over in a real battle.

After effectively destroying Naruto's training session Kai then began to teach him more about swordsmanship and what it meant to wield a sword over simply using a sword as a killing instrument.

Sadly a time approached when it was nearing the curfew and Kai also needed to attend his patrol. And the two parted ways.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes snapped open; within an instant he was wide awake. Gathering his bearings he determined it was shortly after midnight and there was the scent of fire on the breeze. Fire and blood.<p>

"Kurama!" He called out making a dash for the door. "Wake the others. Get them to front gate!"

"Naruto wait!" Kurama's yelp was ignored as the boy dashed towards now loudening sounds of battle.

Kai was slowly being pushed back, he wasn't expecting an attack. Or atleast, not one on this scale, bandits was the most likely attackers in their weaken state. Yet here he was swinging his sword against a combination of simple grunts and high leveled shinobi that bled out evil chakra.

To his left another one of his men fell to a kunai in the eye, courtesy of a wretched shinobi. With a roar he assumed his vengeance, cleaving the man's skull in two.

"Kai-san! Watch out!"

The momentary distraction was all the approaching enemy needed to have his life ended.

With his own sword drawn and backing towards Kai, Naruto entered the fray.

A hooded man snapped his tongue out. Yes, it was definitely here, the kyuubi's chakra. At first he hadn't believed it, his mortal enemy, his stray pet, in Konoha, out of all the places why he would have been sealed in that place it didn't matter. Tonight, he would have his pet back. And he would pay dearly for running away. Oh yes. Very dearly Indeed.

Naruto thrusted forward with his sword once again, this time piercing through the light scaling on his opponent.

The weaker grunts had long since stopped flooding the main gate, and now he, Kai and the rest of team seven faced off against waves of ever more grotesque and twisted shinobi.

Naruto felt it in his gut, every fiber of his being resonated with the evil chakra exuded by the twisted shinobi. His chakra wanted him to slip, it wanted him to kill more and more and more.

Yet, there was something just stopping him, some natural inhibitor that he simply couldn't disengage.

Parrying and twisting into a spin kick he felt his bloodlust grow, his tails twitched in agitation as he removed another opponent from his battle.

He scanned the battle field, Kai was once again proving superior to his enemies, carving through them with ease, despite the occasional technique they threw at him.

Kakashi had taken many kills himself on the night, testimony to this was the ever growing number of bodies around his location.

While Sasuke and Sakura were teaming up and using guerilla tactics to upset the enemy ranks.

A sound of clapping reached Naruto's ears and once again his bloodlust surged, yet at the same time he was filled with fear.

"My, My Little Kurama. What has become of you-" Came a hissing voice. "What is this." He blurred towards Naruto, grabbing him by his throat. "You're not him!" He slammed Naruto down into the ground.

Kai came roaring up behind the hooded man, with a yell he raised his sword aiming to cleave the man in half. Only for his mighty blade to be smashed to the side with an unholy amount of force. Kai let out a scream as power behind it snapped his arm.

"Human." Spat the hooded man.

"You leave him alone!" Charged Sasuke, a fist rapidly approached him.

It connected with his stomach, it pulled back once again, at the last minute the blurred movement seemed to slow down, narrowly Sasuke grabbed the arm and tried to swing himself up, only for his support to drop from under him and to be met with a knee into his sternum.

Anger bled into Naruto's eyes… Somewhere, somehow, he had finally snapped…

With a sudden resurgence of chakra the masked man turned around.

A slight movement backwards and his attacker flew harmlessly infront of him.

Naruto, landing on all fours started growling deeply, his tails thrashing angrily.

He pounced again and again, everyone of his attacks being dodged with slight movements.

"Oh." The hooded man hissed out, "I see what it is now. Too bad."

Naruto pounced once again.

Once again a powerful hand caught him around his neck.

"I see. I see." Naruto felt a warmness in his stomach.

In the next instant he fell to the ground, his consciousness slowly fading.

Before his eyes closed he saw Kakashi running up to him calling his name…

* * *

><p>Here it for now, the next chapter will continue and finish up details on the civil war! Until then!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I am late with an update ;-;

I personally blame school, I have the final exams of my schooling career within a week and I have been attempting to study..

That aside, I am personally quite pleased with this chapter, somewhat of a filler chapter it bridges the end of the last and will leave me with a blank slate for the next one, it also introduces several key and minor characters.

In addition I have made use of double line breaks to indicate multiple things happening within the same space of time.

Regarding my erratic update day, I am shifting it to a Sunday, it's easier for me to have weekend writing time and use my lessons to plan and edit the story book I have.

Any of your thoughts and opinions would be welcome!

Read and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Naruto stirred ever so slightly, not awake, but hovering on the brink of consciousness.<p>

"Is that he, Shinigami?" The voice carried out, a rumbling from something in the distance.

"Yess. Tis he indeed. That's the boy." Answered the shadows, over the boy shadows fluctuated and out of darkness a body rose. "What drew your eye, Ryujin?"

"Am I not allowed some entertainment?" With a mighty gust of wind the owner landed heavily, a silver eye looking at the boy.

Ryujin let off a sigh, "The same reason as Inari came."

At the mention of another god's name Shingami stiffened. Words formed in the back of his mouth and his body became more defensive over the boy,

"Relax Shinigami." The dragon chuckled, "I don't want to harm the boy… In fact, he intrigues me."

"Get away from him!" Came the thundering voice of Kurama, his fangs borne. Unlike how he always appeared to his human companions his chakra had constructed itself to his real form in front of the two gods.

The dragon swiveled his head and stared at the charging fox, "My, Kurama-kun you've grown!"

"Ryujin?" Kurama sniffed the air. _His_ scent was there, but it was fading rapidly, and there was another scent, a presence much smaller than either of the other two. "Shinigami?"

"Hello, Kurama." Shinigami answered, "I see you've treated the boy well. Very well infact."

"Well now. That **does** explain a few things indeed." Drawled Ryujin.

"BRING HIS HEAD TO ME! I WANT IT!" Roared yet another member casting her voice into the conversation.

The overly energetic entrance of the new speaker caused Naruto to stir slightly.

"Be quiet Amaterasu!" Snapped Shinigami, "You'll wake the boy!"

The large wolf with a floating dais above her back took pause and surveyed her environment. Indeed _He_ wasn't there. Probably for the better, after all "_Hell hath no fury like a woman_".

"Boy? A human child? You!" She looked with a skeptical eye towards Shinigami, who simply shook his head.

"No, me."

"Now this is a story I'd like to hear." Ryujin stated, causing an agreeing grunt from Amaterasu.

With a sigh Kurama began, "I found the boy years ago, I used my chakra to kill him. It didn't work, so I raised him, and after a while he started exhibiting some foxy traits, eventually we were discovered and I returned him to his real father where I now watch over him in my smaller form."

"… And he wouldn't die? My that sounds awfully like your doing, Shinigami-kun." Chided Amaterasu in a sickly-sweet tone.

"I think I understand." Came Ryujin's voice. The look on all those gathered egged him to continue.

"Inari has gone insane. And seeing as Inari was once mortal, a mortal can succeed him."

"Shinigami who reigns over death, could choose someone from the dead, who has no crime to succeed Inari. Provided he was raised by a god."

"Or a god's child."

"You…" Kurama started to shake, his nine tails once again growing agitated, "You planned this… Did you plan on using **my SON**, **MY SON**! To ascend to that broken throne!

Shinigami grinned as the tangible darkness began to dissolve. "We will meet again, Kurama-kun."

"I see your instincts are kicking in." Commented Amaterasu, "I know you hate _him_. I do too. If it comes to it, for him I mean, will you take it?"

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes opened slightly, the last thing he remembered seeing was some man, and blurred images of Kurama's true form.<p>

With a groan he tried to wipe his eyes but found his arms sluggish and unresponsive.

He tried calling out but his voice wouldn't work.

Taking a deep breath his chest seized with pain as several of his ribs protested against their use. He coughed without resistance and blood trickled out of his nose and mouth.

From across the room a worried Kai looked on, his arm was in a sling and he sported a new set of scars. But he wasn't the one that received a killing blow, and survived it. And then continued to attack an opponent only to receive another killing blow before succumbing.

It seemed strange to Kai that in the moment the boy needed him most Kurama wasn't there. Infact, when he had arrived on scene, he was if anything more scared than anything else, but that wasn't Kai's business and he never questioned it.

He decided to question something as at that moment Kakashi walked in the door to the dingy room where they had been staying.

"Ah, Kakashi-san, just the person I was hoping to see." Kai indicated to Naruto with a jerk of his head, "How is he waking so soon? I thought you said he's be asleep for several more days until he recovered."

Kakashi gave the man a dubious look, before flicking a page in his book and heading over towards the blond. "He shouldn't be awake."

Arriving at Naruto's bed he saw the boy struggling to arrive at his full consciousness.

Several days ago Kakashi watched as Naruto's body stitched itself up, and now its healed broken bones, severe muscle damage and even a punctured lung in what was a little over half a days time. Kurama had mentioned he had a higher healing rate because of his chakra. But this, this is on a different scale.

"Naruto." He wiped the blood off the boy's face, his voice caused his eyelids to flutter, his blue eyes momentarily visible. Clicking infront of his face to bring his attention back he held up his fingers, "How many fingers Naruto?"

He waited for a response, letting off a small sigh thinking his flash of consciousness was a fluke he looked down to see the boy struggling to keep three of his fingers elongated.

Ruffling the boy's hair he spoke once again, "It's good to have you back. Go back to sleep and get some rest."

* * *

><p>Minato and Sora were out on their usual daily walk, however, unlike usual the Yondaime had attracted a small gaggle of followers. Some of them being the youngest of the generations entering the academy who offered him delicately made flower bouquets, others looked on in giggles and blushes.<p>

While the slightly older population spoke in hushed whispers about the blonde and his companion, who at the time had been picked up to avoid being squashed.

The worst, however, would be the girls that Minato had been around as he grew up. Granted there were many talented female shinobi, but none really caught his eye, and in all honesty, their obvious flirtations annoyed him. It was fangirlism, while the older women had usually broken out of their habit, some of them still pursued him for casual dates, seeing as they were childhood acquaintances.

From within the crowd, three unusual watchers did what watchers did, they watched.

One was hidden completely from sight, her red locks reaching down her face, hiding it completely as she gave her late husband longing and dejection written on her face. For twelve years she had been separated from him, and she wept with joy when Shinigami offered her the chance to see him again, but seeing him had made her sad. He here was, living life as Hokage –his dream- without anyone to share it with. Of course there was their son Naruto and Kurama, but the bond between a son is different than a bond between two lovers.

The second watcher, wasn't much of a watcher. More like an eager boy glad to be home. Said boy was of course, Naruto. Having just arrived back from his six and half week mission outside of the city walls, immediately after his debriefing he went on an all out hunt to find his father. Minato's only warning before being tackled to the ground was the exited yipping of Sora, who was still the only human to understand the fox, but Minato was starting to pick up the usual signs of how an animal behaves.

There was a collective "naawing" sound as the furred creature buried himself excitedly in to the fallen Kage's chest while getting his ears scratched. Some of the gathered didn't quite understand what was happening, other's put two and two together.

On that day, another fanclub started.

And it was on that day, one of the girls amongst those, swore to find out more about the boy. Even if she had just seen him. She had a name and that was all she needed, Namikaze.

And that girl was the third watcher. She had ended up in the gaggle of people simply because she was a curious preteen who wanted to know what all the commotion was about, and then, she took an interest as a very cute, and possibly eligible, teen tackled their leader. If it were on antics alone, the girl would've been reasonably fascinated.

* * *

><p>After escaping from the growing gaggle of giggling girls, Naruto, Minato, Kurama and Sora slipped away heading towards one of their favorite haunts, Ichirauku Ramen. The old ramen chef had been around when Minato was a boy, and had apparently even been academy classmates with the Sandaime, but an accident left him unwilling to continue as a shinobi and he settled down to serve in the family ramen business.<p>

"Ohayo-jiji!" Called out Minato jovially, giving the ramen chef and his daughter Ayame, a warm smile and a wave. A couple weeks ago Ayame had asked Minato on a date, although Minato was flattered, he took her out as nothing more than friends. For an odd reason, it greatly angered Kiba. He only knew this because the child was complaining about his mother's mood about Minato having been seen with someone.

"I think a dozen bowls of Miso Ramen, followed by eight. No. Ten Chicken and then to end off maybe four bowls of Beef Ramen." Minato hummed slightly, "And I think Naruto will have the same too."

"Coming right up, Minato-kun." As Ayame poured out the broth into a bowl and placed it before Naruto, she crouched a bit and rested her chin on her hands on the counter top. "Say Naruto-kun…"

"Yeah." He said in between what appeared to be slurping or unnaturally fast eating, "I heard you went on a mission outside the walls! How'd it go?!" She spoke in a fast paced squeal, eager for the details of the younger boy's adventure.

Placing another empty bowl onto the growing stack he began. "Bornig. Long and boring. We walked for about three weeks!"

"Ooh! Ooh! And then we were attacked by some dudes! But I kicked one of their asses!" He start shoveling food into his open mouth again, "And then we reached Kusa and on the second night there we were attacked and man that dude kicked butt!" As if commenting on Naruto's story Kurama let out a growl from off Naruto's lap. "Kurama. Behave yourself, he was a powerful shinobi. It's that simple!"

"Naruto," Minato interrupted, "What did this man look like?"

"Oh!" The young boy's face furrowed, "I don't really know, he wore a hooded cloak and all. But he had these weird slitted yellow eyes and spoke in a really hissy way."

In the back of his mind, Minato got the rough image of Orochimaru in his mind. But his own sensei, Jiraiya, had said that the man had disappeared several years ago, escaping even Jiraiya's spy network. Although, given the details of the attack by Kakashi, it sounded like the work of Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. The thing itself was a nasty piece of work. It wasn't complex, just so shoddily done that it proved extremely difficult to remove, infact, it was a wonder that it work. As by pure coincidence, all the components relied on the rest of the array, should one be removed, the entire thing would collapse and fry both the sealed and the unsealer's chakra coils.

To remove the seal, the entire array had to be mapped and removed simultaneously, something that would require someone to be in the same body as the unsealer to either map the seal or remove it. Something that was currently, impossible to do.

From behind a pole, a girl with pale lavender eyes and blacky blue hair looked at her desired, her name was Hyuuga Hinata. She was a friend of Naruto's. But in her heart she desire more than just a simple friendship, from a young age when the tailed boy had arrived in their Academy class she had taken a shine to the boy, he had a great impact on her and her personality. When they were younger the two would occasionally train together under the watchful eye of Hinata's father, butas of late, the boy had spent less and less time with her. Slowly she began to follow him around on a few occasions.

Coming around a corner however, would be the greatest threat to Hinata's fantasies.

With some form of confidence the girl who had earlier seen a boy tackle the Hokage was walking around on the prowl.

This girl, with her short brown hair and purple marks on her cheeks slowly scanned the area.

It didn't take long for her hazel eyes to locate who she was looking for, the Yondaime Hokage, and more importantly, that kid. While technically two years older than her, she still called him "That Kid" in her mind, seeing as she had no name for him.

Kurama gave off a small sneeze, it startled him into some level of awareness. Awake enough to notice the feeling that hunter's give off when they hunt. Although it was slightly different, Kurama let it be as the person, female, was hunting Naruto. Whoever it was, he wasn't going to tell Naruto, it would do the boy good to develop an interest in females. And besides, it would be quite funny to see the boy stutter and fumble.

"Hi!" Came a sweet sounding voice on Naruto's flank.

Naruto's reaction: Spit out the ramen broth he'd started drinking before leaping into the air and clinging to the roof letting off a small hiss with wide eyes.

Luckily for Kurama the reaction was so fast that the laws of physics couldn't kick in, and somehow, he was now on wedge between the roof and a stomach.

The girl, Minato, Ayame and Teuchi stared at the child in amused confusion. They all knew –excluding the new girl- that Naruto let his guard down when eating ramen, they had never seen him react like that before, spittakes yes, but clinging to the roof of the bar?

No.

"Uuuuh?" The girl spoke in confusion to no one in particular.

Finally the laws of physics woke up to the who situation and slowly the cloth ceiling tore and Naruto landed with a crash onto the floor.

Once again, the girl simply went, "Uuuuhh..?"

As they the boy slowly stood up, he came face to face with the girl. Literally face to face, as he opened his eyes he saw his nose was infact less than a centimeter away from her own, and her very deep red face.

Once again he leapt away, this time wrapping himself instinctively around the closest thing. Surprisingly, it wasn't his father, but instead an old and retired Hiruzen, who happened to be taking a walk when he saw the boy jump into the air.

This time Kurama wasn't as lucky, with Naruto wrapping himself –somehow- around the back of the Sandaime, while Kurama sailed forward –still asleep- and landed directly on the face of the Sandaime.

This time Minato had paid enough attention to what had transpired and could react.

"Naruto!" He yelled, "Get of Sandiame-sama!"

"Eh." Naruto took a moment to notice where he was, not bothering about the how. "EEHH!"

He rocketed off Hiruzen in his shock before bowing low and apologizing profusely with streams of tears running down his face.

Kurama continued to sleep, although he was now cradled in Hiruzen's arms before being unceremoniously placed on the floor in front of Naruto.

The girl slowly inched towards Minato, giving a small tug on his long cloak, "Ano… Yondaime-sama…" She said shyly.

Feeling the tug he looked down to see the young girl, "Yes?" He spoke with a warmth in his voice. She was the splitting image of one his genin, Nohara Rin.

"Is.. Is he your son?" Her already slight blush deepened.

Minato gave an assertive nod. "What's your name?"

"Rin, Nohara Rin."

'Right, just coincidence' Minato thought to himself with a shake of his head, "Yeah. He's my boy. A bit strange though." He gave a small pause and a small grin crept onto his face, "Would you like to meet him properly, Rin-chan?"

The girl gave a very excited nod, "Naruto! Get your ass over here!"

In a blur of fuzzy tails and yellow Naruto appeared before his father, a giant grin on his face.

Stepping to the side he revealed the girl hiding behind his leg, "Naruto-baka meet Nohara Rin."

* * *

><p>In his unusually badly lit office Minato sat pondering, he was not alone, several minutes in the past Kurama had asked to speak to him privately.<p>

Deciding to leave Naruto in the hopefully capable hands of Rin, he and Kurama returned to his office, where Kurama display a slight worry over something that occurred during the mission.

"Are you sure?" Minato questioned the fox.

"Not one hundred percent sure," He paused, "But Shinigami seems to have a lot in this whole thing."

"You see Minato, the god – Inari - was once human. He ascended to god status because of Shinigami."

"And from Inari's hatred came a great being, Inari and that being fought, a god and devil. Inari was successful. Barely."

"He split up the natural energies of his hatred into nine different creatures. Us, the biju. At the time we were just normal animals he kept around as pets, but after he defeated his hatred he gained the chakra of it. And he used it to feed us, slowly we grew and became what we are now."

"Soon after… Well, Inari grew mad and insane. Now he seeks to reclaim all his chakra, both his and his hatred's vile chakra that courses through the biju."

"And Naruto, he seems to have started synthesizing my chakra."

"Wait wait, he's doing what?" Interjected Minato with a disbelieving tone.

"I think his body is generating my chakra."

The look on Minato's face begged unspoken worry and desire to understand more.

"During the fight, as those creatures grew in strength, I felt my rage growing. It seems safe to say that my chakra was resonating with theirs. And when Inari arrived, I could barely contain my hatred.

"Yet Naruto was there charging him and attacking him. And there was just something different about it. It was his chakra but it wasn't his normal chakra.

"It felt like mine."

Minato hummed a little, getting into a 'thinking pose' with the tip of his right thumb slightly into his mouth, while a semi-fist rested at his chin, he supported his arm using his left, which was crossed over his chest.

"You make him sound like a jinchuuriki."

"Jinchuuriki… The Power of a Human Sacrifice? I don't quite understand."

"When Jinchuuriki are exposed to extreme trauma, the power of the creature sealed inside them seeps out. If one had a bijuu sealed, they'd use their bijuu's power."

"Mou." Waved a hand, "Whatever is happening we can find a way to understand it."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Naruto and Rin, the pair having just finished their meals ahortly after being left on their own had decided to head off to the local park, or rather, Naruto decided he wanted to go to the park, despite being he was under the care of the younger girl and was supposed to be a gentleman, he bolted off at moment's notice.<p>

And when Rin did finally catch up to him, he was halfway down a rabbit hole.

Stuck.

Rin facepalmed epically, "You're joking right?" She whispered to herself.

She raised her head to the tree line, noticing a green dash. "OI! Gai-san!" She yelled loudly.

With a loud, "Yosh!" The blur changed direction and landed infront of Rin. She looked a bit confused as she checked 'Gai' once over. "You're shorter than I remember, Gai-sensei."

Short-Gai entered the Nice-Guy-Pose, a gleam of teeth and thumbs up, before speaking, "Yosh! Female-san! I do not know who you are. But you know my Oh-so-Youthful Gai-sensei! I am Konoha's beautiful Green Beast: Rock Lee!"

Rock lee's eyes began to water until a full torrent of tears flowed down his sharp face while he revealed the unspoken yet apparent origins of his green spandex suit.

At the mention of "Gai-sensei" and "Youthful" something very strange happened to Naruto's twitching body.

With a hiss worthy of Orochimaru, Naruto's usually blonde tail now sported, scratch sported, now WAS green. Not like a green due to light perception or because of the filtering of the leaves and the rolling in grass.

It was a sickly green that one only found in two places.

Gai and Lee…

Noticing the Gai Green tail on Naruto, Rin backed away nervously, fearing what would've happened to the rest of his body.

And Lee, noticing Rin backing away, turned to face the stuck child. A grin plastered on his face before he was sent flying from the force of being tackled by said boy.

Cries of "Youthfulness" and "The Power of Youth" we're heard in garbled sentences as the two boys sailed sky high before disappearing in a starry flash.

"Oh boy. He's blasting off again…" Came a comment from a shinobi who's attention was drawn by the yelling.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone and every reader, here is the next installment of Family Ties. I do hope you all enjoy it.

I d however had some bad news, I start exams tomorrow for a month, which means that for until the twenty seventh of November I will have very limited writing time, This being said I will be unlikely to update this story, if I do, it may either be a series of "Filler Chapters" short drapple on Naruto's forest adventures or some stories on Kurama, or if my exam timetable is forgiving I might be able to write and upload a full chapter, which ever works.

Read on and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Chuunin exams!" Cried an excited Naruto, "Really Kaka-sensei!"<p>

Sasuke and Sakura let out a groan.

After their C-rank mission a week ago the dynamic of Team Seven had changed quite significantly, Sasuke had started brooding less often, becoming somewhat more friendly towards Sakura and the other two.

As for Kakashi, he'd often been seen with Naruto and Minato. Just around, despite Naruto being "too old for it" Kakashi's ANBU and Jounin comrades gave him the occasional tease of giving the boy piggy-back rides.

And Naruto… Well, Naruto just became even more friendly towards everyone, sadly that often led to unsuspecting people and household objects being knocked over by the enthusiastic wagging of his tails.

Sakura bonked the excited blonde on his head, "Calm down damnit! You'll attract Lee-san's attention again!"

Shortly after the incident of Naruto's green tail, Rock Lee had discovered Sakura. And Lee being as youthful as he is, declared his undying and unwavering love for his "Beautiful Pink Flower Blossom", much to Sakura's disgust. Considering the way his eyebrows of bushiness wiggled during his declaration…

"Sorry… Sorry Sakura-chan…" Naruto said with floods of comical tears down his face.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Kakashi continued, "As I was saying… These are the forms for the Chuunin exams, read over them, sign them and hand them into one of the pencil-pushers at the Hokage tower."

"Now, the actual exam starts tomorrow, but these forms must be in before closing hours today. I'll see you around. Ja-ne!" With a poof the silver haired jounin vanished from sight.

Giving the paper an once-over Naruto spoke, "I'm doing it! Seeya!"

Sakura and Sasuke turned around when there was the sound of coughing and a small voice, "I think we used too much gun powder."

It was now Naruto's turn to turn around, "Eh! Talking exploding box that ate Konohamaru and his friends!"

"Kurama!" Naruto cried into the fox's fur, once again, a fall of water down his face, "A box ate Konohamaru… Wait… KONOHAMARU!"

The small boy with black hair, a pair of goggles on his head and a ridiculously long scarf alongside a girl and an even smaller nerdy boy with a bit of snot hanging out his nose appeared –coughing- from the explosion of their box.

"Naruto-nii! You saw through our disguise!" Konohamaru spoke with a finger pointed at Naruto. "Come play ninja with us Naruto-nii! You haven't in a long time!"

Sasuke let out a snort, "You used to play ninja?!" He said unbelievingly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes playfully, "Prepare yourself Konohamaru Corps… _Shinobi Arts: Ninja Games Technique!_"

The three kids let out a squeal of happiness as they and Naruto started "Playing Ninja"

Naruto gave chase to Konohamaru, who came to a sudden stop, and was lifted up indignantly.

"Hey! Let me down!" He cried out.

"Why you little brat! I oughta-"

"Put him down, Suna-nin." Naruto sobered to the situation, the playfulness of a moment ago replaced by seriousness of the situation.

The new-comer wore a black suit with cat ears and a large bandaged thing on his back. On his rather square face he had purple war paint.

"Kankuro! Put the gaki down!" Hissed an older woman from behind him, she towered of the cat-boy, and wore beige leggings that reached her knees and an off-white sleeveless top. "We don't want Gaa-"

"Kankuro. Temari. You're a disgrace. I'll kill you both." The voice belonged to a red haired child, about the same height as Naruto, he had the symbol "Love" tattooed above his left eye, and was dressed in a simple pair of blue pants and a black shirt, with a massive gourd strapped to his back.

As Kankuro dropped Konohamaru, the entire team seven minus a pervy sensei had gathered, including one Kurama.

"Shukaku-imouto!" Kurama sounded surprised.

Gaara looked straight at Kurama, his gourd shook slightly, as if agitated. "I don't know what you're talking about fox."

"Imouto? Kurama has siblings?" Naruto thought. "You three participating in the chuunin exams?"

"Hn." Came the reply form Gaara, the other two seemed to have been frightened into silence by the threat of the younger boy. "And what do they call you."

"It's considered polite to offer your name first, before asking for the name of someone else." Naruto countered.

"Sabaku no Gaara." He thrust a thumb over his shoulder, "And these tow are Sabaku Temari and Kankuro."

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, and Kurama. My team mates are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

"If I see you in the exams." Gaara said coldly, "I'll kill you." The Sand Trio walked away in silence, Temari casting a saddened look over her shoulder towards Team Seven.

"Well." Spoke up Naruto after a moment of silence, "That guy has a funky way of making friends with people!"

"Let's go hand in our form to Tou-san, Kurama!"

The blonde genin bounded off excitedly, as if the entire ordeal was nothing to him.

"He really has a knack for ignoring the most dangerous of situations doesn't he?" Sasuke commented to Sakura.

* * *

><p>Minato once again signed off a wavier, allowing another group of foreign and unallied genin team to enter Konoha, Every five years Konoha would hold the Chuunin exams twice a year.<p>

This was now the third time Minato was organizing the exams. Under normal circumstance a Hidden Village would deny any unallied troops entry as it was a threat. But in a bid to try and improve relations between Konoha and the other five great nations, he had decided to allow any participants into the exams this round.

Among those competing, and undoubtedly so, would he Naruto. The boy had a knack for surprising many people of late, and it seems that ability was rubbing off onto both Kakashi and Minato, seeing as both agreed to let Team Seven participate .

Even though Team Seven consisted of the three highest scorers in class, the team had only completed one C-rank, of which had been threatening to the group.

"Hiya Tou-san!" Naruto sang merrily from the window.

Which caused another equally blonde shinobi to throw a set of papers up into the air.

"DAMNIT NARUTO!" He yelled out in surprise. "How many times have I said use the door?!'

Naruto pulled a face, "But the door is on the inside!" He complained.

"Would you like some ramen then?" Minato said with a sigh, "I could use the break."

Naruto shook his head, "No thanks, I'm walking Rin home when she's done with the academy for the day." He took out the Chuunin exam form, "I came here to hand in the form, y'know, for the chuunin exams."

"Oh." Minato took the form silently, giving it a read, "You signed this as "Ramen Hea"…"

"Naruto?"

"NARUTO GET BACK HERE!" He called out the window, but the boy and his fox were far away, one of them giggling like a buffoon and the other one cursing his luck and parenthood.

Settling back into his chair Minato went back to his work.

"Hokage-sama, Sandaime-sama is here to see you."

The door opened and in walked the aged and retired Hokage walked in, during his reign as Hokage he must've taken quite a shine to the robes he wore, as even now in his retired state he wore the traditional robes of the office.

"Good afternoon Minato-kun."

"Afternoon to you too, Sandaime-sama." Minato spoke respectfully towards the old man. He interlinked his fingers as he spoke once again, "Have you heard anything more on the Uzushire-scroll?"

Hiruzen shook his head, "I'm sorry Minato-kun, it seems it was lost with the destruction of Uzushire itself. But why the sudden interest?"

"When Naruto and Kurama arrived here four years ago, Kurama took an interest in Naruto's Uzumaki heritage. He asked if we had a copy of it. When they got back from their C-rank, he asked if I had any news on it. When I told him no, he asked if he could take Naruto to Uzushire to search for it. But a clan renowned for their seals and trap making ability, I'm loathe to send them there on their own."

"I agree with you on that, why not arrange for Jiraiya-kun to meet them there, he also has an interest in Uzushire's sealing scrolls. And he is a Seal Master, so it's likely he'll be able to detect the traps and seals around the city."

Minato let out a hum as he thought about it, "We'll have to see, Jiraiya said he'd be back for the Chuunin exams. And he is rather eager to meet Naruto, although I'm not sure that would go well…" Minato spoke as he thought back to the past when he first met the toad sage…

* * *

><p>"What the..?" The voice belonged to one of Konoha's recent genin graduates, due to the war he had been able to graduate early, with him being at the age of ten when he first encountered the white haired man peeping through a hole in the wooden wall of the bathhouses.<p>

"Oi, Jii-san." He rudely spoke from behind the man, "What kind of low-life pervert are you?"

The man turned around with fire in his eyes, and blood out his nose.

"I! Am the Great Jiraiya-sama! He who makes the girls moan in-" The fire disappeared and was replaced by pure white as his eyes went large.

In truth, Minato did one of the most indignified things to do to a man.

With his hands in his pockets and the sucker in his mouth he lowered his leg. From Jiraiya's crotch.

"Ero-baka-sennin."

* * *

><p>"That was an interesting way to meet your sensei. I can only imagine his face when he was assigned as your genin squad leader the next day." Hiruzen spoke with a chuckle. "Anyway, I must take my leave of you for now, I promised Iruka I'd make an appearance at the Academy."<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at the academy during the student's break time. While all students are at the academy for the same amount of time, the younger students tend to spend more time in the playgrounds, while they weren't necessarily playing it was easier for the teacher –who was once again Iruka, after having his previous class graduated in the previous semester.<p>

Naruto, not being one to make a scene intentionally took to sitting in one of the trees bordering the entrance. One would think that for a child that stood out so much, considering bodily appendages, would be noticeable, yet as both teachers and students walked directly under him without taking notice. Naruto was quite simply, a natural at hiding. When the boy wanted to he could quite literally disappear from all but the most aware of those. Those most likely to notice the boy would be Iruka or Hiruzen, who just happened to look up at said tree where Naruto lay in relaxed position with his back against the bark and his hands behind his head.

"Ohayo, Jii-san." Naruto waved merrily at the retired man. "You seeing a class today?"

Over the years Hiruzen had made a habit of coming to the new first year class, he would also often give a speech or display some of konoha's summons allies, often his own monkey summon, Enma: The Monkey King.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. It's good to see you, doing well I presume?" Taking pause as the blonde jumped down and dusted himself off, "I am. Iruka-kun asked me to speak to the first years again. Would you like to accompany me?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I'm not sure if Iruka-sensei would appreciate my sudden appearance." He spoke sheepishly with a grin plastered on his face.

"Nonsense Naruto," Was the friendly response from the man, "I'm sure even if you don't have much to say to them, they'd welcome the chance to see one of the most promising genin around."

Naruto beamed at the high praise, even though he got plenty of it from those around him, the few times he got to see his surrogate grandfather in the recent past made the simple praise seem more.

Before Naruto could properly respond some of the children took note of the new comers to the grounds, with a squeals, calls and shouts of delights, as well as the unheeded cries for order from the teachers on duty.

Hiruzen smiled at Naruto warmly, "They're quite fond of you already Naruto."

Naruto responded with a good natured chuckle. Sensing the crowd was growing tighter around him and Hiruzen, Naruto decided to pick Kurama up to carry him I his arms, which of course unleashed a torrent of swooning calls from the younger females.

"All right everybody. Calm down." Iruka's voice rang out over the crowd, effectively stifling the chattering of the kids, with a deep respectful bow Iruka spoke once again, "Sandaime-sama."

This time it was the Academy's headmaster's turn to speak, "Now I'm sure that you're all very excited to see the Sandaime-sama and Yondaime-sama's son, I believe you have classes to attend."

The headmaster's firm words caused a chorus of disappointed sighs, but slowly the children filtered back to their classes with the helping hands of their teachers. All save for the first years who had been previously instructed to remain outdoors.

"Sandaime-sama," Iruka motioned for him to begin once the first years had settled down and taken seats infront of them.

Despite his age, the old man's voice boomed over the crowd, "It warms my heart to see this many smiling young faces entering the academy."

"What warms my old heart the most, seeing all of you are ready to inherit the Will of Fire. Naruto-kun, would like to explain."

Naruto nodded his head and stepped forward to explain, "The Will of Fire is the spirit of Konoha. Camaraderie, love, passion. It is the will to protect those people important to you, the desire and strength to protect the village no matter what."

Hiruzen stepped forward to continue his speech, "When I was in the academy, I inherited my firey will from the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages. Naruto inherited his from his father, the Yondaime Hokage. Who will you inherit yours from?"

He let the seriousness of his words settle before taking a step back in line with Naruto and the headmaster.

Iruka then stepped forward and began to speak on the history of konoha, Naruto didn't really pay attention for the most part while he spoke, seeing as he had attended the academy himself.

He did start to pay attention when Kurama bit his hand, "The Uzumaki caln had close ties to the Senju clan, when the Senju and Uchiha clan formed Konoha together, the Uzumaki were the first to ally themselves with the new city. Followed by the Sarutobi who decided to settle in the new city. Now maybe if you ask nicely the Sandaime and Naruto might show you some ninjustu." Iruka finished with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun," Hiruzen whispered into his ear, "Why don't you show them some of the Inuzuka techniques?"

Naruto shook his head slightly, "Kurama and I only do the Gatsuuga, it'll be too dangerous out here. Kage Bunshin instead?"

Hiruzen scratched his chin thoughtfully, "It isn't as flashy. It'll do though."

Naruto stepped forward into the silence of the watching children, moulding his chakra with the help of a familiar cross-like seal he called out, "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_." In a series of explosions one Naruto became three, three become five, and five became seven.

A collective gasp escaped the children, not missing an opportunity to teach, seven Irukas stepped forward, each placing a hand on a shoulder of one of the Narutos. The original who stood behind Naruto spoke, "_Kage Bunshin_ Is a B-ranked Kinjutsu not often taught due to the high chakra cost. Unlike a regular bunshin, of which I'm using now, the _Kage Bunshin_ forms solid copies capable of carrying out tasks and learning, however they are fragile, a single solid blow or multiple weaker blows, will cause the clone to dispel."

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_." Came from the Sandiame, with yet another explosion of smoke, stood Hiruzen accompanied by a large gorilla in a leopard skin sash.

"Oh, it's the first years again, Hiruzen!" Despite his massive and aggressive demeanor, it appeared as if the Monkey King, Enma, had a soft spot for the young of Konoha.

Once again Iruka spoke, "And that is the Sarutobi clan's summon animal, the Monkeys. In particular, this one's name is Enma, the Monkey king and he is Sandaime-sama's close friend."

Naruto dispelled his clones and walked back to his spot beside the Sandaime, after another short explanation of the rest of Konoha's summon allies Enma waded towards the children, it was obvious he wanted to get a better look at them, some of the more skittish children backed away while some of the braver children would touch him, after a few moments there were choruses of questioned being asked to all those around, while Iruka and the headmaster didn't have many followers, Enma and Hiruzen were swamped by excited children.

Naruto, being Naruto decided to once again slip away, as much as he could that was. Finding yet another tree he sat on one of the lower branches enjoying the momentary break.

A break that was shortly ended when a small group of children came looking for him, two of which were familiar, the grandson of Hiruzen – Konohamaru- and the girl he was intended to meet, Rin, were amongst the group.

"Naruto-nii! That was so cool!" Hearing Konohamaru's voice, Naruto turned his head to face the group gathering at the base of his tree.

"Ohayo Konohamaru-kun, Rin-chan." He gave a friendly wave. Although unspoken or unsaid at the moment, it dawned on him that Rin was out of place, she was in a first year class, a group that held mostly eight year olds, yet when he asked her how old she was she had told him she was ten, and it was obvious that wasn't a lie.

Giving the rest of the group a look he saw another face he recognized, but he couldn't place the name of.

"Ne, Naruto-san, are you taking part in the Chuunin exams tomorrow?" Asked one of the nondescript children.

"Yeah." He answered, "It would be nice to make Chuunin on my first try, I think I can, but realistically I do doubt it. The Chuunin exams are supposed to be grueling and extremely tough."

"Naruto-sama! Why do you look like a fox?" Came another question from the crowd.

Looking for the owner of the voice Naruto found the another head with muddy blond hair, a round face and hazel eyes.

"Now that is an interesting question." He mused, with a heave he threw Kurama into the crowd, "Wakey, wakey Kurama!"

Kurama wasn't actually asleep, just relaxing, so his sudden flight towards a group of gathered children was less of a shock than Naruto had intended.

"NARUTO!" Kurama said with fire in his eyes, and indignation in his voice.

"Are you a summon fox-san?" the child now asked Kurama.

"No. I'm that idiot's adoptive father." He shot Naruto a dirty glance, "He owes his foxy features to my chakra. I used it to keep him alive for years until he started eating properly."

Hearing his story told by a currently-vengeful Kurama Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, "I love you too, Kurama." Naruto snorted. Sobering to the situation Naruto adopted a very Iruka like tone, "Moving on, because of Kurama's chakra I gained these features, but to better answer your question, Kurama is the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"But, why don't aren't you massive and why don't you have nine tails?" Asked another one of the kids.

"Because there are two realms of existence, one is the god's realm, and the other is yours. Two sides of a coin. All of us have a representation in the other world. Ryujin, the Dragon God is a mighty massive dragon in our world, but here he might simply be a humming bird."

He paused to let it sink it.

"Like wise, I am a simple fox here, but in the other world, I am as the stories say."

"Oooh! Kurama-sama and Naruto-sama are so cool!" came a squeal form a few girls who had joined the now larger group of students.

"Can you play any instruments, Naruto-kun?"

"Instruments?" Naruto questioned quizzically, despite being in civilization for the past four years, he had never really heard of music, it was due to his habit of spending many long hours in the forests away from people.

"Yeah, you know, the things they use to make music, guitars, drums, pianos, those kind of things!" Whoever this child was, he was a music enthusiast.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't no, I don't really listen to music. You see, I spend most of my time in the forests."

Kurama snorted, "Most of your time. You're in Konoha if you have team training, a mission or you're eating ramen!"

Naruto was about to respond when a bell rang out, with a collection of grumbles the students headed towards an Iruka who was calling them in to be collected by their parents and guardians.

Naruto, Rin and Konohamaru took a slow plodding walk towards Iruka, seeing as Konohamaru would be taken home by Hiruzen and Rin had told Iruka she was walking home with Naruto.

Iruka looked over his shoulder and spoke to a trailing Naruto, "You would make a good assistant teacher, you know."

"Don't you need to be a Chuunin for that?" He questioned.

Iruka chuckled, "And what's taking place tomorrow?"

"Oh," Naruto laughed alongside Iruka, "If I make Chuunin I'll help you in the academy then, Iruka-sensei."

* * *

><p>It was officially the day of the Chuunin exams, a day where many wanna-be and could-be's gather to fight and outsmart each other in an attempt to achieve the next rank in their shinobi careers.<p>

All teams had been instructed to go the third floor of the academy to one of the larger lecture halls.

So seeing a large gaggle of people trying to get into a room that was on the second floor confused Naruto.

Nudging Sasuke on the arm he whispered into his ears, "Aren't we still on the second floor?"

Sasuke nodded and gave the room another look, something shimmering caught his eyes, "Genjutsu," He whispered back to Naruto, "It's on the small room number plaque."

Turning to Sakura he jerked his head up towards the top of the door, at first she was confused until she saw what Naruto was staring at, after following his gaze her mouth formed a small "oh" sound.

"Drop the genjutsu, we've seen through it." Sasuke spoke confidentally, Kotetsu gave his partner a sideways glance before leaping into a kick aimed at Sasuke.

Seeing the attack Sasuke prepared his own before his aggressor was struck in the chest by a fist of green.

"Lee-kun! Wasn't it your idea to hide our abilities?" A voice spoke, it belonged to a girl with brown hair in buns, with equally brown eyes and soft features, in a loose fitting white shirt with a massive scroll on her back, six smaller scrolls in pouches on her brown pants.

"I'm sorry Tenten-san. I couldn't let this unyouthful attack take place between Konoha's own shinobi." As Lee turned he saw a grinning Naruto who waved and a slightly disturbed Sakura trying to decrease her presence, "Good afternoon my blossom! I promise if you go out with me I will protect you forever!"

"Uhhh…" Sakura looked away, "That's nice Lee. Please leave me alone."

"Hi Lee! Let's get a move on, Sasuke, Sakura, we don't want to be late." Naruto led the way, pushing through part of the crowd that had blocked off the stairs.

Walking down the corridor to the room where they we're supposed to be Kakashi decided to poof in, directly in front of his team.

"It's good to see you all here. You guys ready?" Kakashi asked calmly. Seeing a collection of nodding heads he continued, "Please don't do anything too stupid, especially you, Ramen Head." Kakashi looked directly at Naruto who scratched his head again, Kurama who was walking beside him muttered to himself worriedly.

Pushing the doors open, Naruto and his team walked into a very loud and hostile environment.

"Sasuke-kun!" Squealed one platinum blonde named Ino, as she decided to jump onto the dark, and spikey haired shinobi.

Seeing a fangirl Sakura felt something old stir inside her, something she had tried to bury recently. Fangirlism.

"Cha Ino! Get off Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, her eyes turned completely white and her hands balled into fists, as if she wanted to attack the girl.

"Yahoo! Isn't this great!" Kiba spoke as he slapped Naruto on the shoulder, "Both us beasts in the exams, ey Akamaru!"

The little white pup barked excitedly, although, Naruto was certain he was trying to talk…

"This is troublesome." Came a well known drawling voice, the carefree lazy genius that was Shikamaru.

From beside the lazy boy, came another voice, that spoke in between near constant bites of food, "Don't sound so pessimistic, Shika!"

"May I suggest you keep your voices down?" Intoned one silver headed teen, "I'm Kabuto, and you're attracting a lot of unwanted attention, especially you Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at the older newcomer, "Who are you?" He was slightly off put about the older genin, he smelled like snakes, and ever since a young age Naruto had disliked snakes, Kurama had pinned it down to it reminding him of some repressed memories.

"Kabuto, I'm somewhat a veteran at these exams." He paused as the members of the young Konoha Twelve gathered around him, "This is my seventh time attempting this exam, and I see a few faces I competed with before. You know, I collect information on many of them, wanna see? I bet I can give you information on nearly anyone."

Sasuke scoffed, "Seventh time, Kabuto-san, are you that weak?"

"On the contrary Sasuke-kun, you simply don't know much about this exam. I however know this, that you've completed two dozen D-rank missions, and a single C-rank. During which you're teammate Naruto-kun, killed over three dozen enemy shinobi before sustaining nearly three fatal wounds and recovering."

Having been put in his place Sasuke shut his mouth, and having any doubts about Kabuto's information gathering skills an idea came into Naruto's mind.

"Kabuto-san, do you have anything on Sabaku no Gaara?"

Kabuto pouted slightly, "Aww, you know their name, that's now fun," His tone changed into a serious one, before spinning a small card on his finger, with a popping sound it revealed information, "Age of thirteen, he has completed nearly a hundred D-ranks, seventy eight C-ranks, a dozen A-ranks and two S-ranks. He has no known injuries and has no medical records. Kid's the son of the Kazekage."

Sakura blanched at the revelation of the two S-ranked missions.

"If any of you even see him during the exams. Run away don't even think of engaging him, just run." Naruto said coldly, "He will kill you."

"Ah that aside," Kabuto spoke as he stood up and pushed up his glasses, "It's only the five majour Shinobi villages you'll have to worry about, minor nations like the newly formed Otokagure won't mean much competition."

Dosu turned as he heard one of the Konoha shinobi insulting his village, with a roar he charged the boy yelling out, "I'll show you how powerful we are."

His fist went sailing at the last minute the silver haired teen dodged, a smirk grew on the face of Dosu.

Kabuto saw the attack coming, he was about to retaliate before his glasses cracked and his vision swam before him, clutching his stomach he fell to his knees and vomited.

"You two! Any more aggressive acts towards other shinobi here and you'll both be disqualified. Now all of you take your seats and shut up."


End file.
